Operacje Federacji
Khaaaaaaarlez!!- krzyczała wściekła Gloria. Dziewczyna biegła przez korytarz Pałacu Metropolii ściskając dłonie w pięści i zgrzytając wściekle zębami. Ubrana była w swoje standardowe, acz całe mokre ubranie. Ku zawiedzeniu stojących na korytarzu strażników ciuchy córki Heinricha nijak nie prześwitywały.- Wyłaź! Uciekający w popłochu technik szybko minął windę, poddając ją pośpiesznie działaniu Dotyku Omnisjasza, tak by ta automatycznie się zamknęła i pojechała na najwyższe piętro. Kharlez tymczasem dobiegł do drzwi prowadzących na schody i przeskakując po kilka stopni ruszył dwa piętra niżej. Zaraz potem wybiegł na korytarz i zatrzymał przy losowych drzwiach, dysząc i pocąc się ze zmęczenia. Miał szczerą nadzieję że jego manewr zmyli Glorię. Kto by pomyślał że ten dzień zaczął się tak niewinnie? Technik miał się znowu zająć przygotowywaną w tajemnicy bronią, obejrzeć porno czy zaspokoić głód swojego "żałosnego, bo ludzkiego ciała". Wtedy jednak do jego pracownik weszła Gloria, przyprawiając go momentalnie o zawał. Patrząc się na niego tymi błękitnymi niczym morze, przerażającymi oczami zapytała czy naprawi jej prysznic. Technika jakby trzasnął piorun- nie dość że kobieta przeszkadzała mu w pracy to znowu chciała go wziąć na własny użytek! A on był nowym Dzieckiem Heinricha, prezesem największej spółki tworzącej broń, pi#przonym technikiem nad technikami a nie jakimś hydraulikiem! Jaki normalny, młody mężczyzna chciałby iść z atrakcyjną blondynką pod prysznic? Broń energetyczna była o niebo ważniejsza! Wtedy w jego głowie pojawił się plan zemsty, który chyba jednak poszedł nieco za daleko. Kharlez oczywiście poszedł do pokoju Glorii jednak to co zrobił dalekie było od naprawy. Tak zmajstrował hydraulikę (na której notabene niewiele się znał) że przy najmniejszym dotknięciu prysznic miał aż wyrzucić Glorię z kabiny. Taki niewinny psikus który miał ją oduczyć takich zachowań. Kto by się jednak spodziewał że wszystko skończy się zalaniem całego piętra. - Gnojek!!- usłyszał krzyk Glorii dochodzący z okolic schodów. Kharlez natychmiast otworzył drzwi, wbiegł do pokoju i je za sobą zamknął. Zaskoczony rozejrzał się po miejscu do którego trafił- był to były gabinet Russova! Dookoła biurka, szafy i kilku innych miejsc oblepiona była czarna taśma a z tego co technik słyszał służby miały jutro wszystko skonfiskować. W końcu niewiadomo jakie brudne sekrety trzymał tutaj Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov. - Khaaarluś!- głos Glorii ponownie rozbrzmiewał na korytarzu. Tym razem był o wiele milszy i mniej morderczy.- Wyyychodź! Technik nijak nie zamierzał spełniać jej żądań. Z terrorystami się nie negocjuje. - Nie zrobię Ci krzywdyy!!- mówiła dalej, spokojnie, po czym jej głos nagle znów stał się pełen wściekłości.- Gnojku! Kharlez czuł jak dziewczyna staje przed drzwiami za któymi on się schował. Natychmiast podbiegł do okna, otworzył je i wychylił lekko głowę. Dzięki swoim hent....w sensie Serworamionom byłby wstanie zejść stąd na niższe piętro. Tego by się po nim spodziewała Gloria, więc to będzie ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi. Technik zostawił okno otwarte, delikatnie przeszedł nad taśmą, wpakował się do szafy i czekał, cicho i spokojnie. Wewnątrz było ciemno a obecne w szafie płaszcze delikatnie mechtały mu odkryte uszy. Mężczyzna spróbował wsunąć się głębiej, jednak wtedy coś zaczęło go uwierać w bok. Kharlez cicho i spokojnie wziął te rzecz do rąk, odkrywając że ma do czynienia z pudełkiem pełnym dyskietek. Zaskoczony użył ponownie Dotyku Omnisjasza, złamał ich systemy ochronne i ściągnął dane na swój Hełm Multimedialny. Gdy cała procedura dobiegła końca mężczyzna założył rzeczony hełm i przejrzał zawartość. Szczęka mu opadła. Były tutaj informacje dotyczące jawnych i niejawnych operacji bojowych i specjalnych które na przestrzeni 7 lat zrobiły służby Federacji! I Russov trzymał coś takiego w szafie. Technik poczuł się jakby nigdy nie opuścił ojczyzny. 2009 'Operacja "Dzień Niepodległości"' 'Miejsce: Metropolia' 'Czas trwania: 1 dzień.' Operacja "Dzień Niepodległości" była pierwszą operacją w historii Federacji- mimo iż dopiero po niej rzeczony twór powstał. Tamtego dnia w 2009 roku sytuacja w Metropolii była tragiczna- nieliczne, mocno prymitywne enklawy rozrzucone po całym terenie na którym leży teraz stolica były pod wielodniowym oblężeniem. Siły prowadzone przez różnorakich nieludzkich watażków podjęły się zadania wybica jak największej ilości ludzi. Jak dotąd Demony, Wilkołaki, Trolle czy Orkowie ruszali do Metropolii w celach rozrywkowych bądź zdobycia niewolników, których można było sprzedać np. w Dystrykcie. Gdy jednak szczeliny międzyczasowe i międzywymiarowe zaczęły powstawać dookoła tego miejsca a wraz z nimi przybywały nieznane dotąd, śmiertelnie groźne stworzenia, sytuacja się zmieniła. Nagle ludzie stali się problemem, bo przeszkadzali nieludziom w walce z obcymi stworzeniami. Grupy "rodowitych"thumb|316px|Heinrich Welff, twórca Federacji ras Kraju napuściły więc innowymiarowe stworzenia na ludzkie enklawy, mając nadzieję że te pozbędą się problemu. Te które nie były atakowane były brane szturmem przez watażków, którzy próbowali zarobić pieniądze nawziętych do niewoli mężczyznach, kobietach i dzieciach. Obronami enklaw zajął się jednak Heinz Rabe, doświadczony taktyk który niejednokrotnie bronił swoich pobratyńców przed zarżnięciem ze strony wszechobecnych wrogów. Tylko dzięki jego geniuszowi enklawy (chociaż też nie wszystkie) były w stanie przetrwać te długie i krwawe dni. Gdy mieszkający od stuleci w Kraju nieludzie gotowali się już do ostatecznego ataku, do Metropolii przybyła mała grupka wiedziona przez starszego człowieka w mundurze. Byli to zwykli, chociaż wyglądający nieraz groteskowo ludzie, więc wszyscy wrogowie ludzkości sądzili że łatwo sobie z nimi poradzą. Heinrich Welff, bo tak miał na imię starszy mężczyzna poprowadził swoje Dzieci do walki, samemu przelewając pierwszą krew przy dekapitacji Demona. Wzięci do niewoli bądź zamknięci w enklawach ludzie byli w szoku, widząc jak grupka ich gatunkowych pobratyńców morduje setki nieludzi bez większych problemów. Postrach homo sapiens, istoty przed którymi można się było dotąd co najwyżej bronić albo kończyły jako martwe ciała albo uciekały w przerażeniu. Heinrich i wiedzione przez niego Dzieci byli niczym personifikacja uwolnionego gniewu prześladowanych dotąd ludzi. 'Skutki:' Wszyscy nieludzie uciekli, zostali zamordowani albo wzięci do niewoli. Tych ostatnich czekał najgorszy los, bowiem stali się ofiarami krwawych samosądów. Jedynie potężny, pochodzący z innego wymiaru Dowódca został oszczędzony i przyłączony do Dzieci Heinricha (chociaż ta decyzja do dziś budzi zdziwienie wszystkich dookoła). Po wszystkim Heinrich Welff stanął na niewielkiej górce na której stoi dzisiaj Pałac Metropolii i wygłosił długą, przejmującą przemowę o odzyskaniu przez ludzkość godności i o krwawej zemście na wszystkich tych, którzy przez stulecia dopuszczali się zbrodni. Zapowiadał czasy w któych ludzie będą mogli być dumni z tego że są tym kim są a nieludzie będą padać przed nimi na kolana. Ludzie czcili go niczym Boga, powierzając Heinrichowi swoją przyszłość i tworząc podwaliny pod Federację. 'Operacja "Nowy Ład"' 'Miejsce: Alternatywne rzeczywistości.' 'Czas trwania: 5 miesięcy.' Po pierwszych dwóch tygodniach rządów Heinricha w Metropolii wszystko szło świetnie. Specjaliści którzy przybyli wraz z Welffem do Trójkąta Bermudzkiego zaczęli rozwijać ten praktycznie dziewiczy teren a Dzieci Heinricha wraz z ludźmi którzy bronili dotąd enklaw skutecznie ochraniali ludność przed atakami nieludzi. Dzięki staraniom Doc udało się przejąć kontrolę nad anomaliami, chociaż ze względów bezpieczeństwa postanowiono nie ruszać terenów na których one występowały. Zaczęto również tworzyć podwaliny pod Siły Zbrojne Federacji oraz Katów. Powołano pierwszych Generałów: Heinza Rabe, Marcusa Alzamirano, Elizabeth Terrance oraz Wiktora Emanuela Russova. Największe zmiany w Metropolii miały jednak dopiero nadejść. thumb|328px|Agent cofający się w czasieSpecjalistycznemu szkoleniu poddano garstkę ludzi. Treningi te, prowadzone przez Heinricha Welffa i Wiktora Russova miały na celu przygotować ich do podróży do alternatywynych rzeczywistości w celu kradzieży technologii dla uzytku tworzącej się Federacji. Ludzi uczono być przygotowanym na każdą ewentualność, czytać w różnych językach, poruszać się niezauważonym w tłumie itp. Po wszystkim rozpoczęto operację "Nowy Ład" i wysłano 20 agentów w najróżniejsze alternatywy, umieszczając jednocześnie specjalne nadajniki które miały ich (wraz z dobytkiem) sprowadzić spowrotem po kilku dniach. Pierwsze próby nie poszły najlepiej- wielu agentów miało problemy ze zdobyciem czegoś pożytecznego, ponieważ dla tych w dużej mierze zacofanych ludzi byle komórka jawiła się jako cud technologiczny. Niemniej wiele zaawansowanych technologi udało się przewieźć a specjalny zespół prowadzony przez Doc przetwarzał je na potrzeby Federacji. Z każdą kolejną próbą wysyłani ludzie przynosili coraz bardziej obiecujące technologię, w większości skupiając się na zdobywaniu planów oraz surowców do stworzenia tego co było na nich rozrysowane. Agentom zaczęto przedłużać też czas przebywania w innych miejscach do 3 miesięcy. Do dzisiaj niepobitym rekordem pozostaje wynik Jana Raginisa (pseudonim "Zumbach") który staranował kilka nowych budynków w Metropolii po tym jak przywiózł ze sobą.... drona Mq-1 Predator. 'Skutki:' Pomimo że oficjalnie operacja trwała 5 miesięcy to podróże w alternatywne rzeczywistości trwają w Federacji po dziś dzień. Dzięki poświęceniu agentów Federacja była w stanie zrobić niewiarygodny skok technologiczny i w przeciągu kilku lat stać się potężnym mocarstwem. Niestety straty wśród nich okazały się być wyjątkowo duże- ponad setka zaginęła w odmętach nieskończonego morza czasu, wielu zapewne padało ofiarami różnorakich wypadków bądź zwyczajnie pozbyła się nadajników by prowadzić wygodne życie zdala od morderczego Kraju. 'Operacja "Ostrze Damoklesa"' 'Miejsce: tereny w niewielkiej odległości od obecnej Metropolii.' 'Czas trwania: 2 godziny.' Niedaleko obecnej stolicy istniały niegdyś tzw. Straczeńcze Pola, czyli szereg mniejszych lub większychthumb|352px|Istoty ze Straczeńczych Pól osad zamieszkiwanych przez tysiące Orków, Gnomów i Goblinów, które dla sportu ruszały na Metropolię lub rzadziej na tereny obecnego ReiCity. Nieludzie ci najczęściej porywali żywcem swoje ofiary, by traktować ich potem jak zwierzęta bądź sprzedawać do Dystryktu. Gdy powstały już Siły Zbrojne Federacji oczywistym stało się, że Straczeńcze Pola muszą być jej pierwszym celem. Armia Federacji była wtedy nędznym zalążkiem tego czym stała się teraz, jednakże była już liczna i stosunkowo dobrze wyszkolona (dzięki specjalnym programom które automatycznie "wypalały" w żołnierzach całą teoretyczną wiedzę na temat broni której używali oraz szkoleniu specjalistów Heinricha). I Przywódca rozkazał wszystkim 4 Generałom zgromadzić swoje siły i ruszyć na Straczeńcze Pola. Celem miało być całkowite ich zniszczenie, przy jednoczesnym uratowaniu jak największej ilości ludzkich zakładników. Mieszkańcy Metropolii mieli bardzo złe wspomnienia związane z istotami z którymi mieli się zmierzyć- Orkowie, Gnomy a nawet Gobliny były znane jako nieznające strachu, potężne potwory przeważające bojowo ludzi pod każdym względem. Morale wśród armii utrzymywało się tylko i wyłącznie dlatego że żołnierze byli prowadzeni przez swoich bohaterów. Nikt jednak nie wierzył w zwycięstwo. Było więc ono jeszcze bardziej spektakularne. Ani ludzie ani nieludzie w tej części Kraju nie znali wcześniej takiego poziomu walki jaki zaprezentowało 4 Generałów. Zaczęło się od perfekcyjnie wymierzonych ataków snajperów na ważniejszych członków wymienionych ras- nieznający broni palnej (a co dopiero laserowej) nieludzie nie mieli pojęcia co się dzieje a próby odnalezienia winnych sprawiły że w ich szeregach zapanował chaos. Uspokoiło się dopiero gdy nastała noc, czyli pora w której nigdy Pola nie zostały zaatakowane. Wtedy się zaczęło. Wysłani przez Heinza snajperzy zamienili amunicję na kasetową i zaczęli masowo ostrzeliwać namioty i chaty pełne nieludzi. Nad niebem Straczeńczych Pól pojawiły się po raz pierwszy helikoptery bojowe wysłane na rozkaz Marcusa. Orkowie, Gnomy, Gobliny i ludzie oddawali im cześć jak gdyby były Bogami- przynajmniej do czasu aż ich piloci z nieskrywaną satysfakcją zaczęli kosić znienawidzonych nieludzi. Siły pod dowództwem Elizabeth i Wiktora ruszyły do ataku (przy czym ta pierwsza dowodziła na pierwszej linii, samodzielnie mordując wielu wrogów). Atak na wioski nieludzi był hekatombą- ginęli wszyscy wrogowie ludzkości, nieważna była ani płeć ani wiek. Gobliny próbowały używać niewolników jako żywych tarcz, jednak ataki Federacji były tak przeprowadzone, by w pierwszej kolejności uwolnić skupiska ludzi. Niestety, jak się później okazało wielu niewolników przebywało wtedy w namiotach swoich panów. Gdy po godzinie walki nieludzie zrozumieli że nie mają szans na obronę, rozpoczęli paniczną ucieczkę. Żołnierze poczuli bojowe uniesienie jakiego nie doznali nigdy wcześniej- zobaczyli znienawidzonego przeciwnika przerażonego, pokonanego, żałosnego. Jakiekolwiek hamulce puściły i siły Federacji rozpoczęły gigantyczną rzeź. Przeżyli jedynie Ci nieludzie którzy uciekli bądź zostali wyłapani przez oddziały Heinza Rabe, który jako jedyny nie pozwolił na masakre. 'Skutki:' Zwycięstwo było niezaprzeczalne. Gdy tylko do Metropolii doszły słuchy o wyniku walk, zapanowała gigantyczna euforia. Ludzie płakali ze szczęścia i nosili Heinricha i pozostałe w tworzącym się mieście Dzieci na rękach, przysięgając im wieczną wierność. Informacje o powstaniu potężnego państwa ludzkości objęły Kraj z prędkością błyskawicy, wprowadzając nadzieję w sercach upokorzonych ludzi i strach w ich prześladowcach. Ludzie uwolnieni ze Straczeńczych Pól zostali przetransportowani do Metropolii- chociaż było ich mniej niż zakładano, to nikt się tym nie przejmował. Nikt nie dochodził jak wielu z nich padło od odłamków, ostrzeliwań namiotów bądź walcząc ramię w ramię ze swoimi prześladowcami. Ważne było że ludzkość była potężna- bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Po zwycięstwie siły 4 Generałów przegrupowały się by podbijać dalej Kraj w imię Federacji. Siły Heinza ruszyły w kierunku obecnej Linii Cere, Marcusa ku południowej części, Russova na zachód a Elizabeth wróciła do Metropolii. Heinrich rozkazał wypuścić Dowódcę, by przekonać się ile jest wart. Jego celem miał być Dystrykt. 2010 'Operacja "Ryk Federacji"' 'Miejsce: Dystrykt' 'Czas trwania: 1 dzień.' thumb|330px|http://jouey-.deviantart.com/art/factory-slum-127051797'Dystrykt był największym w tej części Kraju miastem. Całkowitą władzę posiadał nad nim potężny demon Asakku, przyzwany przez nieznanego człowieka setki lat przed powstaniem Federacji. W mieście tym dominowały Demony, Wilkołaki i Wilkemony, które wykorzystywały mieszkających tutaj ludzi w charakterze niewolników bądź jedzenia. Dystrykt był wszystkim ludziom w Kraju znany jako "Piekło na Ziemi" a w zajęciu go Heinrich upatrywał nie tylko włączenie w skład państwa miasta z rozwiniętym przemysłem i potężnym potencjałem ale również ukazanie wszystkim na wyspie, że świt ludzkości właśnie nadszedł. Co ciekawe do tego zadania wyznaczono Dowódce- potężnego, pochodzącego z innego wymiaru nieczłowieka, którego I Przywódca z jakiegoś powodu mianował członkiem Dzieci Heinricha. Właściwie Federacja posiada naprawdę niewiele danych na temat podbicia miasta- ponieważ stało się ono zbyt szybko by raczkujący system państwa cokolwiek zapisał! Wiadomo tyle że atak był całkowity i już w pierwszych sekundach padły setki nieludzi. Gdy tylko siły Federacji postawiły nogę w mieście natychmiast wybuchło prowadzone przez ludzi powstanie. Wściekły Asakku doszedł do wniosku że zabijając dowódcę wojsk nieprzyjaciela zdoła ochronić swoje królestwo- pomylił się jednak srogo. Dowódca w walce sprowadził Demona do parteru i zmasakrował jego ciało, odsyłając je do najniższych piekielnych odmętów. W momencie gdy Dowódca wspiął się na pałac Asakku wydał z siebie potężny, dziki ryk który rozniósł się po całym Dystrykcie. Bez władcy królestwa podbój poszedł jeszcze szybciej. 'Skutki: Niewolona przez stulecia ludność Dystryktu świętowała- nareszcie byli wolni. Mieszkańcy z pomocą wojska rozpoczęli szereg samosądów, mordując każdego nieczłowieka jakiego mieli w zasięgu wzroku. Piękne pałace i inne potężne kompleksy należące do Demonów wpadły w ręce ludzi a miasto szybko zaczęto modernizować. Wkrótce stało się drugim (po Metropolii) najważniejszym miastem w Federacji. Wiele bardzo ważnych dla państwa ludzi pochodziło właśnie z tego miejsca, jak np. Kat Miliana czy potwornie poraniony, znaleziony na wysypisku człowiek który jeszcze w tym samym roku miał budzić postrach jako Generał Rzeźnik. Dowódca nie tracił nawet chwili. Gdy doszedł do wniosku że zagrożenie ze strony przeciwnika zostało wyeliminowane ruszył dalej. Bez większych problemów zajął miasteczka Carorell oraz Gravenville. Jednak po włączeniu tego ostatniego w granice Federacji zaatakował nagle dwójkę żołnierzy, doszczętnie ich masakrując. Doszedł potem do normy jednak na rozkaz Heinricha musiał zostać "wycofany" z walki na jakiś czas i przeniesiony do Metropolii. 'Operacja "Niemartwa rewolta"' 'Miejsce: Obóż Faust' 'Czas trwania: 1 dzień.' thumb|358px|Zombie (http://wallpapercave.com/zombies-wallpaper)Sukcesy militarne Federacji robiły niesamowite wrażenie a zrównać się z nimi mogły jedynie dwie rzecz- skala skoku technologicznego oraz tworzonych z zawrotną prędkością Obozów Pracy. Właściwie natychmiast po zajęciu Dystryktu stworzono pierwszy z nich a potem ich budowa nabrała konkretnego splendoru. Jednym z Obozów był Obóz Faust, prowadzony przez Matta Zonana, maga który ukrywał swoje zdolności by nie zostać włączonym do tworzonych wtedy Pretorian Kraju. Matt nie pokładając zbyt wielkiej nadziei w Federacji (sądził że rozpadnie się po kilku miesiącach) wykorzystał okazję by samemu zostać władcą swojego chorego królestwa. Specjalnie zamówił trzykrotnie więcej nieludzi niż pomieściłaby placówka, po czym kazał wszystkich zagazować. Następnie przy użyciu czarnej magii powołał z tych ciał własną armię bezwolnie lojalnych nieumarłych. Strażnicy oczywiście stawili opór, jednak wobec dysproporcji sił, nie byli w stanie wiele zrobić. Ostanią rzeczą którą zrobili była prośba wysłana do Metropolii, w której błagali by obóz zbombardować. Początkowo wydawało się że to właśnie Federacja zrobi- samoloty zostały wysłane a przybytek obrócony w ruinę. Matt jednak przy użyciu magii ochronił samego siebie a przeważająca część nieumarłych wciąż stała, pomimo straszliwych ran. Nie był to jednak koniec- bowiem przeciw Nekromancie wysłano trzy Bataliony Bojowe Federacji, w tym 4 Batalion "Emanuerów", którymi dowodził Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov. Początkowo Generał wysłał połowę swoich sił by taktyką pospolitego ruszenia zdobyli ruiny obozu. Matt wysłał przeciw nim wszystkie swoje siły, samemu nacierając w trzecim rzędzie atakujących, czyli robiąc dokładnie to na co liczył Russov. Gdy tylko Matta dostrzeżono, umieszczeni w różnych miejscach snajperzy zadbali by na stale odszedł z tego świata. Pozbawiona jego przywództwa, bezmózga armia nawet się nie broniła, gdy druga połowa sił Russova wyszła z ukrycia by ich okrążyć. 'Skutki:' Informacje o buncie w Obozie Faust zatajono. Heinrich nie spodziewał się że tak szybko zaczną mu się sprzeciwiać inni ludzie- był przekonany że tworząc z ludzkości rasę dominującą zyska ich całkowity szacunek i posłuszeństwo. Przykład Matta dał mu do myślenia. Tardsihe był wściekły- osobiście przeprowadził odtąd inspekcje tworzonych obozów i z całą surowością karał za choćby najmniejszy przejaw nielojalności. Zaproponował też Przywódcy by ten rozważył możliwość poddawania żołnierzy praniu mózgu, jednak Heinrich nie chciał wtedy o tym słyszeć. 'Operacja "Horda"' 'Miejsce: okolice Dystryktu' 'Czas trwania: 1 dzień.' thumb|394px|Grupka wilkołaków (http://wallpaperbackgrounds.com/wallpaper/21086)'Kilka tygodni po wycofaniu Dowódcy z działań operacyjnych na jaw wyszły nowe fakty. Przy zdobywaniu Dytryktu jednej watasze Wilkołaków wraz z kilkoma Wilkemonami udało się zbiec przez siłami Federacji. Przez ten czas nieludzie poszukiwali w okolicach swoich pobratyńców, by wraz z nimi stanąć naprzeciw rodzącej się Federacji. Zagrożenie płynące z powstania potężnego państwa ludzkości sprawiło, że naprzeciw państwu Welffa stanęło ponad 150 Watah (większość zamieszkujacych Kraj Wilkołaków), które niczym szarańcza ruszyły, by zgnieść Federację. Niczym huragan wbiły się w Carorell, gdzie dokonały istnej masakry jej mieszkańców i całkowicie zniszczyły stacjonujące tam siły. Siły 150 Watah nie spoczywały jednak na laurach i bez wytchnienia parli w kierunku samej Metropolii. Po napotkaniu niemałego oporu w Gravenville Wilkołaki najzwyczajniej w świecie ominęły miasteczko (chociaż po dłuższej walce z pewnością by je zdobyły) i ruszyły na kurs kolizyjny z Dystrytkem. Tam jednak stacjonowały siły sześciu Batalionów Bojowych, pod dowództwem Generała Marcusa Alzamirano oraz nowo-mianowanego Generała Rzeźnika. Każdy z nich miał pod swoją komendą po trzy Bataliony. Siły Generałów wyruszyły z miasta, by stawić czoła hordzie na otwartym polu. Wydawało się to być zupełnym szaleństwem- tym bardziej że zapadała noc w czasie której miała być pełnia Księżyca, dająca Wilkołakom i Wilkemonom największą moc. W tej sytuacji nie pomagał fakt, że Marcus oraz Rzeźnik nie mogli porozumieć się w sprawie strategii walki wobec najpotężniejszej zajerestrowanej armii nieludzi w znanej historii Kraju, więc Generałowie najzwyczajniej w drodze się rozdzielili, dochodząc do wniosku że każdy wypróbuje swoją strategię "na własnym polu". Gdy nadszedł czas walk Wilkołaki były w swoim żywiole- Księżyc wydawał sie panować na niebie niepodzielnie, a każdy jeden nieczłowiek gotów był zgnieść każdą ofiarę jaka wpadnie mu w ręce. Gdy na dalekim horyzoncie, w sporej odległości od siebie pojawiły się oddziały Marcusa oraz Rzeźnika, napastnicy byli gotowi dać upust swojemu pragnieniu mordu. Nawet nie zauważyli kiedy z myśliwych stali się ofiarami. Z rozkazu Generała Rzeźnika samoloty Federacji przeleciały nad atakującą hordą, dokonując pierwszego bombardowania w jakiego widział Kraj. Nie spuszczano jednak zwykłych bomb- w ruch poszły bomby paliwo-powietrzne oraz pociski wyposażone w trotyl. W jednej chwili okolice Dystryktu zamieniły się w piekło- wybuchy były tak potężne i niszczycielskie, że w każdej mijającej sekundzie ginęły setki nieludzi. Przerażone Wilkołaki próbowały uciekać, jednak wtedy okazało się że niemal wszystkie drogi ucieczki zostały odcięte. Dookoła albo panowały unoszące się do niebios płomienie, albo żołnierze Rzeźnika, wyposażeni w pancerze PBF LKZ oraz posiadający na składzie "Skorpiony". Wilkołaki i Wilkemony próbowały się poddawać, jednak nie okazano im łaski. Przedmiotem wcześniejszego sporu pomiędzy Rzeźnikiem a Marcusem był sposób w jaki powinno się potraktować pokonanego przeciwnika- pierwszy z nich chciał wybić wszystkich nieludzi, drugi natomiast chciał złapać ich żywcem jak najwięcej, by uczynić z nich niewolniczą siłę. Prawdopodobnie był to też powód dla którego Rzeźnik ustawił swoich ludzi tak, by jedyna droga ucieczki dla hordy prowadziła wprost na pozycję Marcusa. Zdesperowani nieludzie zaczęli uciekać, przez co wpadli wprost pod lufy żołnierzy Generała Alzamirano. Wtedy właśnie członek Dzieci Heinricha rozkazał zmienić tryb strzału na ogłuszanie i wystrzelić kilkanaście bomb dymnych. Sam pokazał swoim żołnierzom "jak zwyciężać mają", gdy na swoim koniu wjechał wprost w łapska kilku Wilkołaków, wbijając jednemu z nich szablę w pysk, a reszte powalając karabinem ogłuszającym. 'Skutki Największa w historii horda Wilkołaków została w przeciągu jednej nocy zniszczona- federacyjna propaganda oczywiście nie mogła przepuścić okazji by to nagłośnić. Na ulicach Metropolii oraz Dystryktu przez następny tydzień ukazywano zdjęcia z pobojowiska oraz powtarzano jaka katastrofa mogłaby spotkać rodzące się państwo, gdyby nie bohaterstwo żołnierzy prowadzonych przez Rzeźnika oraz Marcusa Alzamirano. Szczególnie ten pierwszy zyskał zasłużony rozgłos- ponieważ to wielkie zwycięstwo było dla niego i jego ludzi chrztem bojowym. Fakt że ta bitwa bywa częściej kojarzona z nim aniżeli z Marcusem można powiązać również z inną ważną okolicznością- Rzeźnik urodził się i wychował (podobnie jak większość jego ludzi) w Dystrykcie, więc nie dość że ochronił własną ojczyznę to jeszcze dokonał słusznej zemsty na nieludziach którzy przez stulecia prześladowali i mordowali jego współmieszkańców. Po wygranej bitwie siły Marcusa przez bite dwie godziny odstawiały jeńców do Dystrytku, gdzie "zrobiono z nimi porządek". Rzeźnik w tym czasie tropił Wilkołaki oraz Wilkemony które uciekły. Zaprowadziło go to prosto do miejsca zwanego "Kocią Puszczą". Praktycznie opustoszałe Carorell zostało po wszystkim odbite przez siły Generałą Alzamirano i zasiedlone przez mieszkańców przeludnionego Gravenville. 'Operacja "Bastet"' 'Miejsce: "Kocia Puszcza", las na północ od Gravenville' 'Czas: Godzina' Siły prowadzone przez Generała Rzeźnika idąc śladem uciekinierów z poprzedniej bitwy natrafiły na tzw. Kocią Puszczę, czyli część pokrywającego Kraj lasu, w którym przebywały tzw. Nekomaci, czyli nieludzie o wyglądzie człowieka, aczkolwiek posiadające kocie części ciała jak ogony czy uszy. W miejscu tym oprócz Neko przebywała rówież mała grupka ciężko rannych Wilkołaków, oraz uzbrojonych po zęby w miecze oraz łuki Elfów. Uciekinierzy z pola walki ostrzegali Elfy oraz Nekomatów o tym że nadchodzą ludzie, jednak nikt im nie wierzył- jakie zagrożenie może stanowić obecnie homo sapiens? Nikt nie był przygotowany na rzeź która nadeszła. Do kociej puszczy wjechał Egzekutor- potężny pojazd wojskowythumb|378px|Lulu (http://strangu.deviantart.com/art/Lulu-636915988) należący do samego Rzeźnika. Pod jego potężnymi kołami walały się drzewa oraz ginęli nie dość szybcy nieludzie. Po chwili drzwi pojazdu otworzyły się a do puszczy wkroczyli żołnierze oraz sam Rzeźnik. Masakra była całkowita- zginęły prawie wszystkie Elfy (jedna zdołała uciec, reszta została zamordowana osobiście przez Generała), wszystkie Wilkołaki oraz lwia część zamieszkujacych to miejsce Nekomatów. Kilkoro z nich próbowało nawet uciec przemieniając się w koty, ale Rzeźnik rozkazywał wymordować wszystko co się ruszało. Przynajmniej do pewnego momentu- gdy natrafił na pewną Nekomatkę. Przerażona kobieta próbowała uciekać, Generał jednak zdołał ją z łatwością pojmać. W jakiś sposób Nekomatka sprawiła, że Rzeźnik rozkazał wstrzymać ogień i zamiast dokonywać rzezi brać nieludzi w niewolę. Sam wziął kobietę na własność (później dowiedział się, że jej imię to Lulu). 'Skutki' Kocia Puszcza została ogołocona z inteligentnego życia a wszyscy jej mieszkańcy którzy przeżyli masakrę (poza Lulu) zostali wysłani do Federacji. Z racji faktu że większość z nich nie nadawała się do ciężkiej pracy fizycznej patrzono na Nekomatów bardziej jak na maskotki. Wielu Nekomatów znalazło pracę w lżejszych zajęciach a Nekomatki skończyły w burdelach bądź jako ozdoba w domach bogatszych mieszkańców Federacji. Lulu natomiast pozotała z Rzeźnikiem. Generał znany jako nienawidzący nieludzi morderca traktował kobietę jak zwierzątko, co zdziwiło nieco jego podwładnych (chociaż niewiele, gdyż już wtedy powszechnie znane było branie nieludzkich kobiet za własność przez żołnierzy). Prawdopodobnie wtedy Rzeźnik doszedł do wniosku, że w tym okrutnym, zimnym świecie Nekomatka będzie jego sumieniem. 'Operacja "Rzecz"' Miejsce: Wieczny Las, obecny Thing. Czas: 3 dni. Siły pod dowództwem Generał Elizabeth Terrance dotarły do miejsca zwanego "Wiecznym Lasem"- czyli puszczy zamieszkiwanej przez sporą społeczność Elfów. Ci nieludzie zostali wcześniej ostrzeżeni przez ethumb|328px|Tereny operacji obecnielfkę ocalałą w rzezi w Kociej Puszczy o "wschodzie ludzkiego imperium", więc od jakiegoś czasu gotowali się do walki. Jako że od stuleci znali Żelaznych Nomadów traktowali zagrożenie poważnie. Generał Terrance słysząc o tym że jej koledzy po fachu zdążyli już pochwalić się znaczącymi osiagnięciami postanowiła zdobyć ojczyznę Elfów "w sposób godny najwspanialszych opowieści". Rozkazała więc najpierw wysłać wrogom ofertę kapitulacji, którą oni oczywiście odrzucili. Po tym nakazała rozpocząć ostrzał okolic Lasu, tak żeby wróg zmuszony był ukryć się w jego głębi. Następnie padł rozkaz okrążenia siedziby przeciwnika. Wtedy zaczęła się rzeź. Od strony północnej i wschodniej rozpętano wielki pożar, nakierowując jednocześnie płomienie tak, by jak najszybciej rozprzestrzeniały się w stronę pozycji wroga. Od strony południowej i zachodniej wysłano żołnierzy w pancerzach CPBF TK/RO/2LSZ, którym przekazano że mogą strzelać wedle woli. Razem z nimi w ruch ruszyły machiny bojowe, karczujące Wieczny Las. Elfy były przerażone i nie wiedziały jak walczyć. Ich miecze i strzały początkowo nie robiły praktycznie żadnej krzywdy nacierającemu przeciwnikowi, który podobnie jak płomień niszczył wszystko co żywe. Większość nieludzi postanowiła walczyć do śmierci, były jednak również tłumy które poddawały się, widząc beznadziejność sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Ostatnią nadzieją na przetrwanie mieszkańców był Elf Niros Zielony i kilkunastu jego uczniów. Młodzi aczkolwiek utalentowani magicy w momencie w którym przybyły siły Federacji implementowali w trzysta łuków Magię Natury- sprawiało to że strzały z niej wystrzelone niszczyły wszystko co stworzone zostało w sposób sztuczny. Jakież było zdziwienie żołnierzy Federacji którzy dotąd szli przez Las ufni w swoją ochronę z powodu jednego strzału tracili swoje pancerze lub pojazdy. Co ważne łuki zaklęte przez uczniów potężnego Czarnoksiężnika nie robiły krzywdy żywym- tym musieli się zająć inni wojownicy. Niros również nie próżnował i wkrótce własnoręcznie zaczął mścić się za niszczenie Wiecznego Lasu. Przy pomocy swoich czarów zmusił płomienie do posłuszeństwa, sprawiając że pożar rozprzestrzeniał się dokładnie tam, gdzie przebywał. Czarnoksiężnik ruszył więc prosto na pozycję atakującego wroga, dając swoim ludziom czas na przegrupowanie lub ucieczkę. Mieszkańcy Wiecznego Lasu ruszyli do kontrataku a do uszu Elizabeth zaczęły dochodzić raporty o krwawym oporze. W tej sytuacji kobieta wraz ze swoimi oddziałami ruszyła prosto na pole bitwy. Już na samym wstępie siły prowadzone osobiście przez Elizabeth znalazły się pod ostrzałem strzał wylatujących z magicznych łuków. Większym zagrożeniem okazał się być jednak Niros, który mając płomienie pod swoją kontrolą wysyłał całe fale ognia prosto na pozycje żołnierzy Federacji. Członkini Dzieci Heinricha ruszyła więc prosto na maga, który rozpoznając po jej stroju kogoś wysoko postawionego uniósł ją swoją mocą w powietrze a potem rzucił prosto w objęcia potężnych płomieni. Tym samym przypieczętował swój los- kobieta zdołała na czas przemienić się w swoją demoniczną formę, która chroniła ją przed ogniem. Nim Niros cokolwiek zauważył Elizabeth wyskoczyła z płomienii i przebiła swoją dłoń przez jego ciało, trzymając w dłoni wciąż bijące serce. Elf przed śmiercią zdążył jeszcze wyszeptać kilka słów, czego kobieta jednak nie zauważyła. Co ciekawe wraz ze śmiercią Nirosa gigantyczny pożar wywołany przez siły Federacji zniknął. Generał Elizabeth rozkazała wszystkim swoim ludziom ruszyć natychmiast do ataku. W swojej pełnej formie była niemalże nie do pokonania- latała tuż przed swoimi oddziałami, masakrując gołymi rękoma dziesiątki Elfów. Po trzech godzinach pełnej walki Generał niespodziewanie wróciła do swojej ludzkiej postaci- nie wiedziała wtedy że przed śmiercią Niros obłożył ją zaklęciem blokującym jej moc, jednak z racji okoliczności nie było ono perfekcyjne i zaczęło działać po jakimś czasie. Na swoje nieszczęście kobieta była wtedy okrążona przez oddział nieludzi. Jej żołnierze zdołali ją ocalić, jednak kobieta skończyła z trzema strzałami w ciele (lewe ramię, prawy piszczel i brzuch) z czego jedna była zatruta. Trucizna nie była jednak zbyt skomplikowana i po zabraniu kobiety za linię frontu do namiotu medycznego zdołano ją wyleczyć i usunąć strzały. Przez następne dwa dni Generał była nieprzytomna a walki ograniczały się do wzajemnego ostrzeliwania się z daleka oraz potyczek patroli. Trzeciego dnia kobieta odzyskała przytomność i ze swojego łóżka szpitalnego dowodziła ostatnim aktem tej bitwy. Wszystko rozpoczeło się od ostrzału artyleryjskiego umieszczonych poza poza Wiecznym Lasem "Harambli". Pociski ktore spadały na dom Elfów spadały dość powoli by ofiary zdołały pożegnać się z życiem i posiadały dośc duży zasięg, by ucieczka była mało prawdopodobna. Generał zauważyła że pociski spadały wszędzie- tylko nie w sam środek Lasu, gdzie tajemnicza magia sprawiała że znikały. W ten sposób kobieta wydedukowała że obecni są tam Elfi magowie, rozkazała więc ostrzeliwać wyjątkowo intensywnie tamten obszar, czekając aż uczniom Nirosa wyczerpią się siły. Po kilku godzinach tak właśnie się stało, nim to jednak nastąpiło resztka mieszkańcow Lasu została teleportowana na jego skraj, by mogła uciec i walczyć dalej. Elizabeth jednak to przewidziała i rozstawiła swoich ludzi tak, by Ci okrążyli cały dom Elfów. Rozpoczęła się krwawa walka, której Elfy nie miały szans wygrać. Gdy pociski spadły na środek Wiecznego Lasu, zabijając wszystkich uczniów Nirosa, nieludzie połamali zaczarowane łuki, by nie wpadły w ręce nieprzyjaciela i poddali się. 'Skutki' Bilans bitwy był wyjątkowo niekorzystny- martwych i rannych była tak wielka ilość że jednostki pod dowodztwem Elizabeth Terrance musiały wstrzymać swój marsz w gląb Kraju na długi czas. Jako że wszyscy uczniowie Nirosa zginęli notka: jak się później okazało dwójka z nich ocalała z rzezi i uciekła w inne rejony wyspy ''a lwia część magicznych łuków została połamana bądź w inny sposób zniszczona Federacja nie uzyskała dostępu do niebezpiecznej i tajemniczej magii. Tych nieludzi którzy przeżyli rozesłano po Federacji w charakterze niewolników. Większa część oczywiście trafiła do Obozów Pracy. Pośród złapanych Elfów był Rognar Tenrou, nieczłowiek który głośno wypowiadał się, że jest gotów założyć armię nieludzi lojalną wobec Federacji. Elizabeth nie była zainteresowana i wyśmiała Elfa. Gdy jednak później przekazała raport z tego wydarzenia do Metropolii sam Przywódca rozkazał zrobić użytek z nieczłowieka. W ten sposób zaczęła powstawać Grupa Rognara. Z rozkazu Heinricha Welffa miejscu nadano nazwę Thing i postanowiono zamienić je w ogromną bazę wojskową. Do zadania ochoczo przystąpiły największe firmy budowlane Federacji. W niespełna dwa miesiące Thing został zamieniony w nowoczesny i duży ośrodek wojskowy. 'Operacja "Krzyż Łaciński" '''Miejsce: Mirai Czas: Miesiąc Siły pod dowództwem Generała Wiktora Emanuela docierają do Mirai- jednego z większych miast w Kraju. Miejsce to było niezwykle specyficzne- zacząć należy od tego, że wszyscy mieszkańcy byli nadwyraz religijni. Po dziesiątkach lat wojen religijnych największą władzę stanowili chrześcijanie, chociaż oprócz nich w Mirai obecni byli również muzułmanie, taoiści, zaratuszaiści oraz wyznawcy innych (często nieludzkich!) religi. Na czele thumb|300px|Takie widoki to w Mirai codziennośćmiasteczka stał Papież Innocenty VI, który był kolejnym problemem Federacji. Mężczyzna ten był przykładowym chrześcijaninem i człowiekiem o wielkim sercu- tak wielkim że przyjął do Mirai nieludzi uciekających przed siłami panstwa Heinricha. Z jakiegoś powodu miasteczko od stulecia nie cierpiało z powodu aktywności nieludzi (praktycznie żaden tam nie mieszkał) więc rówież sama idea proklamowana przez Federację nie zdawała się do nich trafiać. Był jednak jeden wyjątek. Gildia Zabójców, sekta morderców wyznających religię Niekończącego Się Ostrza, skontaktowała się z Generałem Russovem. Setka nie miała się dobrze w Mirai- ostatnich trzech Papieży bezwzględnie ich tępiło, a głowy innych religi też nie miały do nich pozytywnego nastawienia. Ronaldo Orio, mistrz Gildii przekazał Wiktorowi wszelkie informacje na temat miasteczka, jak i zagwarantował poparcie swojej sekty i lojalność wobec Federacji. W tym momencie w głowie Wiktora narodził się plan. Operacja "Krzyż Łaciński" trwała około miesiąc i była wyjątkowo specyficzną akcją. Najpierw potajemnie Generał Wiktor zaczął "zamawiać" nieludzi z nowopowstałej Grupy Rognara i wysyłać ich do Papieża, który oczywiście ich do siebie przyjmował. Następnie Ci nieludzie zaczęli szerzyć plotki pośród swoich pobratyńców o nadchodzącej zdradzie i o tym że mieszkańcy Mirai (jak z resztą wszyscy ludzie) już gotują się, żeby ich wszystkich wybić. Przez następne kilka dni członkowie Grupy zaczęli napadać na kościoły, cerkwie, meczety itp. kradnąc wszystko co popadnie. Inni, mocno zdemoralizowani nieludzie również zaczęli popełniać drobne, acz szeroko rozpowszechniane przestępstwa. Papież potępił te akty i nawoływał do miłosierdzia- co (ku zaskoczeniu Russova) powstrzymało w dużej mierze przestępstwa. Następnie przystąpiono do wpływania na religijność mieszkańców. Nad miasteczkiem przez kilka następnych dni pojawiały się sylwetki łysego mężczyzny w wojskowym mundurze. Ludzie oczywiście uznawali to za cud, jednak nie wiedzieli jak go interpretować- acz pewnego dnia ktoś posiadajacy "zupełnym przypadkiem" zdjęcie Heinricha Welffa rozpoznał postać pojawiającą się na niebie. Po tym wszystkim pozostał już tylko ostatni akt. Nieludzki agent Russova wparował do meczetu, zamordował kapłana, zgwałcił przebywające tam kobiety oraz wypróżnił się na dywan. Tak wielka zniewaga sprawiła że wierni natychmiast za nim ruszyli- ale to właśnie sam Russov na oczach wszystkich zamordował nieczłowieka. To co zrobił członek Grupy Rognara wywołało gigantyczne zamieszki a protestujący niemalże wszystkich religi podeszli pod wille Innocentego. Nie wiedzieli że ten jest właśnie duszony poduszką przez Rodrigo Derzynski- zabójce z Gidlii. Gdy na jaw wyszła "nagła, tajemnicza" śmierć Papieża, znaków stało się dość. Na fali społecznego niezadowolenia do miasteczka weszły siły Russova, które pojmały wszystkich nieludzi. Generał Russov stwierdził że "powierza Bogu kwestię Mirai", dając do zrozumienia że to następny Papież zdecyduje o przyszłości miasta. 'Skutki' Po tym jak zebrało się Konklawe ogłoszono nowego Papieża- Aleksandra VI, którym został nie kto inny jak Rodrigo Dzerzynski. Za jego decyzją Mirai zostało częścią Federacji a nieludzie ogłoszeni "pomiotami Szatana, pozbawionymi praw do życia". Nagroda nie ominęła sekty Niekończącego Się Ostrza. Zostali oni oficjalnie itaktegoniktkurwanieczyta uznani przez Federację i stali się Basztą Mirai. 2011 'Operacja "Magią i mieczem"' 'Miejsce: Elementarsis' 'Czas: 14 dni' thumb|342px|No...elfka (https://pl.pinterest.com/explore/death-knight/)'Wraz z początkiem 2011 roku siły dwóch Batalionów dowodzone przez Generała Marcusa Alzamirano dotarły do Elementarsis- miasteczka pełnego Elfów oraz magów najróżniejszych ras. Początkowo Generał wysłał przeciwnikowi ofertę kapitulacji, potem skontaktował się z nielicznymi ludzkimi magami- obydwie oferty zostały odrzucone, przez co Generał zmuszony był przystąpić do akcji. Marcus postawił na strategię "Szok i przerażenie", najlepiej zaprezentowaną w czasie I Wojny w Zatoce Perskiej. Elementarsis odcięto od świata a następnie rozpoczęto szereg ograniczonych, pozbawionych jakiegokowliek głębszego planowania ataków podjazdowch gdzie popadnie tak, by przeciwnik był całkowicie zdezorientowany. Gdy nadszedł czas Marcus rozkazał Ciężkim Samolotom Bojowym typu "Miażdzyciel" zbombardować Elementarsis- bomby kasetowe miały dosłownie zrównać z ziemią pozycję wroga, wraz z przebywającymi w nich żołnierzami. Jednej rzeczy Marcus jednak nie przewidział- obecni w miasteczku magowie zajrzeli w przyszłość i wiedzieli dokładnie, co Federacja planuje. Samoloty które znalazły się nad Elementarsis w jednej chwili zostały porażone strumieniami potężnej energii- piloci natychmiast usmażyli się żywcem, maszyny jednak zaczęły się przeobrażać tak, że z wyglądu zaczęły przypominać ognisto-stalowe ptaki. Opanowane przez nieludzi samoloty natychmiast ruszyły nad pozycje sił Federacji i tylko szybka reakcja Marcusa sprawiła, że artylerzyści zaczęli ostrzeliwać nadlatujace maszyny. W chaosie jaki wybuchł Generał rozkazał swoim ludziom rozproszyć się i ruszyć do miasteczka, gdzie będą dopiero mogli się znów połączyć (Marcus założył że przeciwnik nie odważy się bombardować własnej ojczyzny). Artyleria nie była szkolona w atakach przeciwlotniczych, sam sprzęt też nie był do tego przystosowany, tak więc nie strącono ani jednego przechwyconego samolotu. Feniksy (jak zaczęto nazywać przeobrażone samoloty) zniszczyły jednak doszczętnie cięższy sprzęt Generała oraz dokonały masakry na żołnierzach którzy nie zdążyli dobiec do miasteczka bądź byli jedynie na jego obrzeżach. Marcus miał rację twierdząc że mieszkańcy Elementarsis nie użyją Feniksów przeciw własnemu miasteczku, nie oznaczało to jednak, że żołnierze są bezpieczni- naprzeciw nim od razu ruszyły siły elfich żołnierzy, wyposażonych w pokryte runami uzbrojenie. W mieście natychmiast rozpoczęły się krwawe walki w których atakujących i atakowanych dzieliły naprawdę niewielkie odległości. Generał Marcus Alzamirano natychmiast poprosił o wsparcie, nie był jednak pewien czy jego prośba została należycie zrozumiana, gdyż jego komunikator przestał nagle działać. Tuż za plecami Generała otworzył się nagle portal, przez który przeszła grupa elfich żołnierzy prowadzonych przez najwybitniejszego łucznika Clemmylasa oraz ludzkiego maga Wikchalna. Marcus i jego żołnierze rozpoczęli walkę, jednak napastnik był lepiej wyszkolony. Po kilkunastu minutach z oddziału ochraniającego Generała pozostały jedynie walające się na ziemi truchła, chociaż sam Marcus dzięki swojemu strojowi wciąż żył. Clemmylas i Wikchaln postanowili zabrać Generała na najwyższą wierzę w Elementarsis by pokazać jego żołnierzom pojmanego i upokorzonego wodza, wtedy jednak usłyszeli potężny wybuch. Wszystkie Feniksy, jeden po drugim zaczęły eksplodować, a ich płonące szczątki zaczęły spadać w sam środek miasteczka. W jednej chwili pośród Elfów i ludzkiego maga pojawiła się Yukino Cere- członkini Dzieci Heinricha, która samą myślą potrafiła powodować eksplozje. Elfi żołnierze zaszarżowali na nią, jednak nie stanowili dla niej realnego zagrożenia. W czasie gdy dziewczyna walczyła Clemmylas naciągnął cięciwe w łuku, chcąc jednym strzałem pozbawić członkinie Dzieci Heinricha życia- Marcus jednak nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić. Wziął do rąk leżący na ziemi pistolet i trafił Elfa prosto w dłoń- przeciwnik zakrzyknął z bólu i z impulsu wypuścił strzałę, ta jednak zamiast trafić w Yukino trafiła w wymawiającego magiczne inkarnacje Wikchalna. Czarodziej rozumiejąc że zamach na Generała się nie udał teleportował się z pola walki, zostawiając za sobą elfiego towarzysza. Ranny Clemmylas próbował walczyć, został jednak pozbawiony przytomności i wzięty w niewolę. Potężne straty jakie zadał przeciwnik sprawiły, że Marcus był wściekły. Gdy łączność wróciła ponownie przejął komendę nad swoimi ludźmi. Pod dowództwem Generała Alzamirano żołnierze Federacji zaczęli powoli odzyskiwać inicjatywę, a ze wsparciem Yukino rozpoczęli powolny marsz w głąb wioski. Piątego dnia walk 30% terenu znalazło się pod kontrolą sił Marcusa. Wtedy właśnie walki zaczęły robić się jeszcze krwawsze- albowiem sami magowie zamiast czyhać za linią frontu zaangażowali się bezpośrednio w walkę. Wtedy właśnie nieliczne już maszyny zaczęły masowo obracać się przeciw Federacji a sami żołnierze zaczęli miewać koszmary oraz halucynacje, które bardzo osłabiały ich psychikę. Magowie chcąc ochronić swoją ojczyznę przyzwali na pole bitwy nawet Strzygi- podobne Wampirom, nadludzko silne istoty, potrafiące rozszarpać człowieka gołymi rękoma by pożywić się jego wnętrznościami. Przyzwane stworzenia najpierw rzuciły się na osoby które je przyzwały, mordując siedmiu magów i raniąc kilkunastu innych, opanował je jednak Magnos- Satyr i uczeń zamordowanego w Wiecznym Lesie Nirosa. Istoty zamieniły się w sowy, nadlatując nocą na pozycje wroga, by potem dokonać masakry. Początkowo jedynie ciężko opancerzeni żołnierze mogli się czuć bezpieczni, jednak gdy na polu bitwy pojawiły się strzały niszczące doszczętnie wszystkie tworzywa sztuczne, zaczęło się robić naprawdę niebezpiecznie. Zadały Federacji naprawdę potężne straty i do końca pozostały znaczącym zagrożeniem. Dziesiątego dnia Federacja zyskała kolejne (po Yukino) wsparcie w postaci 227 Batalionu Bojowego, złożonego całkowicie z najlepszych wojowników Żelaznych Nomadów. Napływ świeżych sił w skład których wchodzili Szamani posługujący się prymitywną acz potężną magią sprawił że siły Generała Marcusa były w stanie odpłacić się wojownikom Elementarsis pięknym za nadobne. Przez następne dwa dni Federacja uzyskała we władanie 75% miasteczka. Ostatniego dnia spośród magów pozostała jedynie garstka, na których czele stali Wikchaln oraz Magnos. Podjęto wtedy dwie desperackie próby. Pierwszą z nich było opanowanie umysłu Yukino Cere, której sława stała się na tyle znacząca, że często obrońcy Elementarsis uciekali na sam jej widok. Oczywiście magowie próbowali zrobić to od czasu gdy ta przybyła do miasteczka- jednakże na umysł dziewczyny (jak również Marcusa) rzucona była potężna klątwa blokująca tego typu czary- na tyle potężna, że Federacja mogła się czuć bezpieczna o wolę członkini Dzieci Heinricha. Postanowiono więc tym razem celować w jej duszę- jeden z magów zgodził się poświęcić, by jego przyjaciele mogli przejąć jego duszę i wysłać ją do ciała Yukino Cere. Próba była po części udana- dusza została umieszczona w jej ciele, jednak niewiele zdołała zrobić. Generał Marcus bał się od samego początku że ktoś będzie chciał wykorzystać przeciwko niemu niszczycielską moc Yukino, umieścił więc na jej karku czip. Gdy tylko dowiedział się o tym co się dzieje z jego przyjaciółką, bez wachania uruchomił urządzenie, które pozbawiło dziewczynę przytomności. Jeden z Szamanów 227 Batalionu zdołał potem anulować rzucone na dziewczynę zaklęcie a dusza bohaterskiego maga odleciała w Zaświaty. Wtedy magowie Elementarsis sięgnęli po jeszcze bardziej desperackie środki. Postawiono na "manewr Dystryktu", czyli przywołanie z samego dna Piekieł potężnego Demona, by ten wraz ze swoimi legionami zniszczył siły Federacji. Twierdzili że "lepiej żeby Elementarsis było Piekłem, aniżeli miastem człowieka". Rytuał nie miał jednak przywołać mało znanego czarta jak Akussaku, ale jednego z Książąt Piekła- potężnego Beliara. Jego siły z pewnością zdołałyby nie tylko rozgromić siły Federacji w Elementarsis, ale i zniszczyć ten "obrzydliwy twór". Gdy jednak rytuał się zaczął naprzeciw magom stanęli ich własni nieludzie- przerażeni przyzywaniem tak potężnych sił. Rozpoczęła się walka pomiędzy zwykłymi obrońcami miasteczka a ich magiczną elitą, który przerwał proces pozostawiając jedynie małe, niewyczuwalne załamanie w rzeczywistości. Sama w sobie skończyła się powaleniem i śmiercią kilku czarodziejów, małymi stratami wśród zwykłych żołnierzy oraz ucieczką Magnosa i Wikchalna. W tej sytuacji Elementarsis nie miało prawa wytrwać obrony i do wieczora miasteczko zostało w końcu zdobyte. 'Skutki Mimo że militarnie zdobycie Elementarsis było niemałym zwycięstwem, to propagandowo był całkowitą porażką. Nigdy dotąd Federacja nie odniosła takich wielkich strat (ok. 79% żołnierzy martwych bądź ciężko rannych, stracony praktycznie cały ciężki sprzęt), nigdy dotąd nie doszło też do sytuacji by nieczłowiek użył nowoczesnej broni przeciwko człowiekowi. Był to jednak dopiero początek 2011 roku- najkrwawszego roku w dotychczasowej historii Federacji. Wikchaln i Magnos wraz z małą grupką mieszkańców zdołali uciec. Mieli jeszcze w przyszłości sprawiać problemy. Pojmany Clemmylas został poddany praniu mózgu i zamieniony w bezmyślną maszynę do zabijania na usługach ludzkości. Jako że zdarzało się że nieludzie z silniejszą wolą (zwłaszcza Elfy) sprzeciwiały się po dłuższym czasie hipnozie, wprowadzono mu posthipnotyczną sugestię- że nie potrafił uniknąć kuli wylatującej z ludzkiej ręki. Służył Federacji przez następne cztery lata, aż został zabity w czasie ataku na CreepyTown przez mieszkańca imieniem Rico. Fakt że bitwa została zwyciężona w dużej mierze dzięki interwencji 227 Batalionu sprawiła, że jednostka ta zaczęła uważać się za kogoś lepszego od Armii państwa. Marcus po "upokarzającym zwycięstwie" był zdesperowany by przynieść Federacji chwałę na jaką zasługiwała. 'Operacja "Krwawy Młyn"' 'Miejsce: Na północ od Metropolii' 'Czas: 12 dni' Krasnoludzka twierdza Karak-Gor-Dum znajdowała się na północ od Metropolii i mieściła się w uśpionym wulkanie. Przez stulecia było to spokojne miejsce, a żyjące tu krasnoludy były, jak na swoją rasę bardzo otwarte na inne rasy, nawet ludzi. Tutaj też schroniła się znaczna część uciekinierów z Elementaris oraz innych, zdobytych przez Federacje terenów. Misję zniszczenia tej jakby się zdawało Utopii otrzymał Generał Rzeźnik, pod którego dowództwo oddelegowano 56, 88 i 118 Batalion. Generał, jak to miał w swym zwyczaju, nie bawił się w pertraktacje, tylko na „dzieńdobry” rozkazał zrównać z ziemią wszystkie okoliczne wsie, bez względu kto w nich mieszkał. Rozkaz ten spełniono w jednej chwili zrzucając setki bomb, pocisków artyleryjskich oraz wystrzeliwując rakiety z ładunkami burzącymi i zapalającymi. W jednej chwili wszystko w okolicy Karak-Gor-Dum zmieniło się w wypaloną ziemię niczyją. Następnie, generał rozkazał 88’emu zając pozycje oblężnicze wokół wulkanu, koncentrując się naprzeciw bramy. Tak też się stało i sieć okopów wypełniła wypaloną ziemię.thumb|294px|Krasnoludy gotowe do walki (http://www.ryylxjw.com/dwarf-wallpapers.html) Obrońcy dopiero gdy żołnierze Ludzi zaczęli umacniać swe pozycje pojęli co się tak naprawdę stało i sami zaczęli się przygotowywać. Pierwsze co, to zbiegli z Elementaris magowie wznieśli wokół twierdzy magiczne pole chroniące przed ostrzałem, lecz nie przed bezpośrednim szturmem. Następnie wraz z krasnoludami stworzyli specjalną, runiczną amunicję do armat, która eksplodowała z siłą zbliżoną do dział Federacji. Skończyli swe przygotowania tuż przed pierwszym szturmem. Żołnierze 88’ego uformowali falangę, za którą podążały czołgi typu „Hans” i „Leopold” 118’ego ostrzeliwujące wrogie pozycje. Gdy ludzie byli już prawie przy bramie odezwał się w końcu ostrzał z nieprzyjacielskiej broni zamaskowanej magicznie pośród skał. Równocześnie z murów spadł istny grad strzał opatrzonych specjalnymi czarami, które pozwalały na penetrację pancerzy. Wszyscy piechurzy zginęli w trakcie wymiany ognia. Zniszczono także jeden czołg. Rzeźnik, dzięki rozpoznaniu lotniczemu, jak również pierwszemu szturmowi, który był tak naprawdę rozpoznaniem bojem dowiedział się o miejscu ulokowania wrogich dział oraz słabym punkcie twierdzy, jakim bez dwóch zdań był krater wulkanu, pod którym, zaledwie na kilku metrach głębokości znajdowała się główna dzielnica mieszkalna. Rozpoczęto zatem ostrzał i naloty mające sprawdzić ile naprawdę warte jest to pole i przy okazji zbadać czy można przedostać się przezeń samolotem. Zebrane dane pozwoliły Generałowi ułożyć brawurowy plan ataku, o którym późniejsi będą uczyć się w podręcznikach. Najpierw wysłano obarczonych materiałami wybuchowymi Nekomatów, których zmuszono do przybrania kociej formy, w stronę bramy. Niezliczona rzesza kotów ubranych w swego rodzaju pasy Szahida wyskoczyła z okopów i podążyła powoli przez ziemię niczyją w kierunku krasno ludzkich umocnień przy okazji rozchodząc się na pozycje dział. Zaskoczeni nieludzie nie wiedzieli co robić, więc po prostu pozwolili zwierzętom podejść bardzo blisko, co było ich ostatnim błędem, gdyż gdy tylko samobójcy zajęli pozycje, bomby zostały zdetonowane całkowicie niszcząc bramę, pozostawiając w jej miejscu krater. Tymczasem 2 „Sleipniry” w asyście 6 „Latawców” wleciały do krateru i po przebiciu się przez dno za pomocą rakiety, wylądowały wewnątrz wyładowując szturmowców 56 Batalionu. Tymczasem reszta wojsk uderzyła od strony bramy. Rzeź trwała 51 godzin. 'Skutki:' Twierdza została oczyszczona z nieludzi i po przebudowie zmieniona w centrum przemysłowe AdMach oznaczone jako Sektor Fabryczny D-3. Ludzie obecni w twierdzy zostali przeniesieni do Metropolii, gdzie wielu z własnej woli zgłosiło się na zabieg usuwania pamięci. Niedobitki spośród nieludzi zostały rozesłane po Federacji. 'Operacja "Zmierzch Ciemności"' 'Miejsce: Ciemne Pola, obecne Peterson' 'Czas: 1 dzień.' thumb|280px|Heinz Rabe (http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Skull_Face)Tzw. Ciemne Pola zawsze były mroczną częścią Kraju. Był to obszar zamieszkiwany przez tysiące niemartwych, rządzonych przez Wampirzego Lorda Adriena Pandora. Pandor rządził miejscem z Czarnej Skały- rozbudowanego zamku umieszczonego na szczycie 400 metrowej góry. Pod zamkiem Lorda umieszczony był Filar- urządzenie stworzone przez magów z Elementarsis, które sprowadzało nad krainę chmury tak grube, że Słońce nie miało prawa się przez nie przebić. W ten sposób na miejscu trwała całoroczna noc a Wampiry zamieszkujące Ciemne Pola były bezpieczne. Przynajmniej do przybycia Federacji. Siły 7 i 8 Batalionu pod dowództwem Generała Heinza Rabe dotarły w końcu na Ciemne Pola a ich cel był oczywisty- oczyścić miejsce z nieludzi i zająć je w imię Federacji. Samo wejście na teren Pól było już ciężkie- gdy tylko pierwszy żołnierz postawił nogę na niemartwej ziemi, setki nieumarłych wyskoczyły spod niej, rzucając się na żołnierzy. Przeciwnik czekał praktycznie na każdym metrze kwadratowym ziemi i miał potężną przewagę liczebną. W tej sytuacji Generał Heinz rozkazał bombardowanie terenów Ciemnych Pól a następnie zaczął przeprowadzać kilku żołnierzy by sprawdzać, czy tego typu metoda cokolwiek zdziała. Okazało się jednak że nieważne jak głęboko sięgają bomby, nieumarli i tak wychodzą masowo spod ziemi. W tej sytuacji żołnierzom pozostało jedynie przebijać się przez hordy niemartwych- co okazało się o wiele prostrze gdy Generał rozkazał przyjąć formację czworoboku. Bataliony którymi dowodził Heinz nie posiadały wielu pojazdów, jednak te które były na składzie, również były niesamowicie przydatne. Przebywający na Czarnej Skale Lord Adrien nie przejmował się wrogimi wojskami- wraz ze swymi gośćmi cieszył się wieczną nocą, balując ze swoją pierwszą i trzecią żoną. Nie przejmował się zupełnie tym, że żołnierze Federacji mimo że ponoszą straty, to zbliżają się do góry- a co za tym idzie również do niego. Lord Pandor przewidywał że najgroźniejsi wojownicy krainy, Wampiry, ruszą do walki gdy ludzie będą zajęci wspinaczką i wnoszeniem ciężkiego sprzętu na sam szczyt. Nie bał się ani ich samolotów ani bomb- Filar nie tylko kontrolował pogodę ale i okrywał Czarną Skałę mrocznym całunem, przez co był niewidoczny na odległość większą niż metr. Zagrożenie ze strony ludzi poważnie traktowała jedynie Layla- jego druga żona i niezwykła mieszanka krwi Wampira i Elfa. Kobieta po długiej rozmowie z mężem uzyskała od niego niemałe siły (w tym kilku krwiopijców) i ruszyła prosto na siły Heinza. Widać było że Generał nie spodziewał się ataku czegoś innego niż "mięso armatnie". Siły Layli dopadły armię Federacji gdy ta z jednej strony broniła się przed natłokiem niemartwych, a z drugiej tworzyła dziurę w skalnej powłoce góry. Wampirzyca doszła do wniosku że ludzie próbują przebić się w głąb wzniesienia, mając nadzieję że tam jest Filar. Krwiopijcy wbili się prosto w sam środek sił nieprzyjaciela i rozpoczęli dosłowną rzeź. Ci niemartwi byli czymś z czym Federacja się jeszcze nie mierzyła- byli szybcy i agresywni, mordowali kilku przeciwników nim jeden żołnierz zdążył nacisnąć spust. Najbardziej wojownicza z nich wszystkich była właśnie Layla- kobieta przebiła się nawet przez trójkę żołnierzy w pancerzach CPBF, żeby dorwać w swoje łapy Generała. Heinz zdołał w ostatniej chwili uciec przed nią na pokład czołgu CKO DT/SB w.5c "Smok". Layla próbowała się przebić przez jego pancerz, przez co najpierw o mało co nie została złapana przez szczypce a potem wysadzona przez główne działo. Potężne maszyny były dla Wampirów przeszkodą nie do pokonania, przez co musieli się zacząć wycofywać na bezpieczną odległość. Layla wraz ze swoimi pobratyńcami przyjęła strategię schowania się przed pociskami wroga i nasyłania na nią hord niewiele wartych, acz licznych niemartwych. Ona wraz z jej oddziałem miała uderzyć w momencie w którym Federacja najmniej się spodziewała. Chwilę po krwawej potyczce z Wampirami Heinz rozkazał natychmiast wycofać się z Ciemnych Pól- odwrót był jednak dobrze zaplanowany i w niczym nie przypominał panicznej ucieczki. Wszyscy żołnierze z niemałą dyscypliną i oddaniem mordowali wylewających się ze wszystkich stron niemartwych. Gdy tylko siły Federacji opuścily teren nieumarłych nastała noc- Layla uznała że to idealny moment by uderzyć, w końcu wróg na swoim terenie mógł niespodziewać się ataku. Gdy tylko oddział Wampirzycy wyszedł z terenów Ciemnych Pól, za ich plecami rozbłyskło potężne światło. Okazało się że siły Federacji nie próbowały się w żaden sposób przebić przez górę, po prostu umieściły tam ładunek tak potężny, że ta się zapadła- pogrążając Filar, Czarną Skałę i wszystkich na niej obecnych. Okolicą wstrząsnęło potężne trzęsienie ziemi a wydobywające się z wybuchu światło zamieniło Wampiry w proch- wszystkie poza Laylą. 'Skutki' Ciemne Pola zostały oczyszczone- po zniszczeniu góry po niemartwych nie pozostał ślad. Specjalne oddziały Federacji rozpoczęły oczyszczanie terenu z czarnej magii oraz skutków użycia tak potęznego materiału jaki wykorzystał Heinz. Generał wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami spoczął kilka dni w sąsiednich miejscowościach, świętując kolejne zwycięstwo rodzaju ludzkiego. Później w miejscu gdzie od dawna niepodzielnie panowali niemartwi, stanąć ma miasteczko Peterson. O Layli Pandor Federacja jeszcze nieraz usłyszy. 'Rebelia w Dystrykcie' 'Miejsce: Dystrykt.' 'Czas: 4/14 dni.' thumb|298px|Krasnoludy które jako pierwsze wyszły z inicjatywą buntu. (http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Squats)Dystrykt szybko zmienił się w dokładną odwrotność- nadal był wielkim ośrodkiem w którym istoty zapracowywały się na śmierć dla swych panów, teraz jednak w roli siły roboczej byli nieludzie. Zmiana ta była zbyt gwałtowna- ludzie urośli w pyche, przyjmując swoją władzę nad niedawnymi oprawcami jako coś oczywistego, inne gatunki natomiast chowały w sobie pragnienie zemsty. Sytuacja ta sprawiła, że możliwym stał się bunt w Dystrykcie. Zaczęło się od krasnoludów które zostały wysłane do miasta po Oblężeniu Karak-Gor-Dum. Istoty te od momentu swojego przybycia do miasta zaczęły konspiracyjnie sabotować broń która miała być potem wysłana oddziałom Federacji, samemu zachowując dla siebie w pełni sprawne egzemplarze. Gdy pewnego dnia strażnicy jednej z fabryk dowiedzieli się o całym procederze krasnoludy rozpoczęły Rebelię. Początkowo strażnicy traktowali powstanie jako przejściowy problem który szybko da się zdławić- dlatego właśnie nikt nawet nie zawiadamiał władz miasta o walkach. Nie minęła jednak godzina a fabryka upadła, a wszyscy obecni w niej ludzie zostali zamordowani. Upojone zwycięstwem krasnoludy wraz z uwolnionymi przez siebie przedstawicielami innych ras ogołociły przybytek i strażników z całego arsenału i ruszyły triumfalnym marszem ruszyły do dzielnicy w której była fabryka- obskórnej i biednej, zamieszkiwanej przez nieludzi. Policja natychmiast ruszyła przeciw nieludziom, Ci jednak byli uzbrojeni niczym w pełni sprawny Batalion. Sam fakt że nieczłowiek mógł użyć zaawansowanej broni był takim szokiem, że wielu funkcjonariuszy stało niczym słup soli, dając się łatwo odstrzelić. Cała biedna dzielnica ruszyła do walki- broni jednak wystarczyło by uzbroić co trzeciego. Natychmiast rozpoczęto szturm na kolejną fabrykę, nie tylko powiększając swój zapas ale i liczbę Rebeliantów. W dzielnicy pozostała już jedynie jedna tego typu placówka, więc nieludzie zaczęli planować atak na resztę miasta. W Dystrykcie aż szalało- cała dzielnica do której zepchnięto nieludzi została przez nich opanowana, pod oblężeniem znajdowała się ostatnia fabryka a policja nie mogła nic zrobić. Nie tylko dlatego że przeciwnik był liczniejszy i lepiej uzbrojony, ale również dlatego że wiele sił musiało pozostać w dzielnicach ludzi których trzeba było powstrzymywać przed pójściem walczyć gołymi rękoma! Do walki przystąpili Kaci z Baszty Dystryktu- nieliczni wtedy, acz doskonale wyszkoleni. Zarządca Noe Risoto wysłał prośbę o dostarczenie wsparcia a 20 osobowy oddział pod dowództwem Kata Miliany ruszyli do walki. Wyposażeni w Ścigacze turboodrzutowe S-3A4 "Zorza" wzlecieli prosto nad pozycje wroga, siejąc wśród jego oddziałów spustoszenie. Koniec końców skupili się w okolicach będącej pod oblężeniem fabryki- połowa Katów pod dowództwem Miliany wylądowała w niej, druga połowa dokonywała zniszczeń wciąż pozostając w Zorzach. Opór przeciw oddziałom Rebeliantów był tak duży, że większa część z nich postanowiła poszukać szczęścia w innych częściach miasta. W okolicach fabryki pozostawały siły dość duże by związać walką Katów, jednak znaczna część oddziałów nieludzi ruszyła do innych dzielnic. Do Dystryktu szybko przybyły jednostki 16 Batalionu. Dowodzący nimi Pułkownik Karol Tano rozkazał swoim ludziom natychmiast udać się do fabryk AdMach położonych hurtowo obok siebie w kilku dzielnicach. Okolice fabryk ewakuowano, ich nieludzkich pracowników profilaktycznie wymordowano i gotowano się do obrony. Stawka była bowiem naprawdę duża- w budynkach tych tworzono w końcu nie tylko zwykłe bronie ale i śmiercionośne maszyny. Obydwie strony o tym doskonale wiedziały- tym bardziej walka o te miejsca była wyjątkowo krwawa i zachłanna. Krasnoludy, Elfy, Orkowie, Trolle i inni nieludzie próbowali wszystkiego- udało im się jednak dostać tylko do jednej z fabryk, którą obrońcy wysadzili w powietrze gdy tylko zdali sobie sprawę że zawiedli. Drugiego dnia Rebelii uwydatniać zaczęły się wady Rebeliantów- ich zróżnicowanie i brak silnego przywódcy. Pomiędzy towarzyszami zaczęły się kłótnie, które nieraz przeradzały się w otwarte batalie. Ludzie nie mieli tego słabego punktu, potrafili go jednak dobrze wykorzystać. Gdy tylko do oddziałów broniących fabryk doszły wieści o kłótniach wśród wrogów zaczęły się próby przełamania oblężenia. Nieocenieni okazali się przy tym Kaci którzy początkowo przebywali poza miastem, jednak słysząc o Rebelii natychmiast do niego powrócili. To właśnie oni wraz ze wsparciem policji (notka: robiącej wtedy niestety za mięso armatnie) dokonywali ataków "od tyłu" w czasie gdy z wnętrza fabryk AdMach wychodziła ofensywa. Gdy zakończył się drugi dzień, wszystkie były wolne. Trzeciego dnia siły nieludzi wycofały się do swojej dzielnicy, oczekując ostatecznego szturmu. Ze strony Federacji padła nieoficjalnie propozycja rozmów pokojowych. Pośród naprędce wybranych reprezentantów Rebelii pojawił się dron, a przez jego komunikator przemawiał Generał Heinz Rabe. Nie doszło do zakończenia walk, ale do pewnego porozumienia- Generał obiecał uznać południową część dzielnicy "strefą wolną od walk" i nie zabijać przebywających tam nieludzi a Rebelianci przekazali Federacji nielicznych jeńców których złapali ale nie zatłukli. Ustanowiono również 1,5 godzinną przerwę w wymianie ognia na przekazanie jeńców oraz przeniesienie do południowej strefy członków rodziny Rebelii. Reprezentanci nieludzi co prawda nie mówili że przeniosą tam kobiety i dzieci, jednak Heinz sam się tego domyślił. Pod koniec dnia doszło do walki i siły 16 Batalionu poprowadziły ją tak, że tereny południowe zostały przez Federację zajęte. Pomimo porozumienia wielu nieludzi bało się o swoje rodziny- powodowało to jeszcze większe tarcia, różne rasy zaczęły skakać sobie do gardeł uznając że "pomysł ze strefą był pomysłem tego drugiego". Nikt nie mówił o tym że reprezentanci zostali do tego namówieni przez charyzmatycznego Elfa Rinnen Gana, który tak naprawdę został zamordowany pierwszego dnia a w jego rolę weszła agentka Federacji i członkini Dzieci Heinricha, Imitia. Byli jednak nieludzie których zdobycie południowych terenów uspokoiło- dotychczas Federacja nie mordowała pojmanych cywili (notka: mordowała, ale wtedy nie pozostawiała żadnych świadków), honorowe umowy wiele ras traktowało jako święte. Federacja również- chociaż na chory sposób. Ostatniego dnia o poranku buntowników obudził dźwięk dziesiątek machin bojowych. Stawili się do walki tylko po to by ujrzeć przybite do czołgów kobiety i dzieci- wszystkie obficie krwawiące i wylewające morze łez, wciąż jednak żywe. Na ten widok były tylko dwa rodzaje reakcji- kapitulacja bądź berserkerski szał. Ironia całej sytuacji była taka, że Ci pierwsi w obronie swoich najbliższych musieli walczyć z tymi drugimi. Siły Federacji weszły na pole bitwy dopiero wtedy, gdy z buntowników pozostały niedobitki. 'Skutki' Generał Heinz Rabe zabronił jakichkolwiek samosądów czy dobijania rannych- w wyniku Rebelii zginęło i tak dość dużo "siły roboczej" by marnować jej więcej. Dzielnica nieludzi jak i wiele fabryk leżała zniszczona a do jej odbudowy zaciągnięto samych buntowników. Niektórzy pojedyńczy nieludzie zdołali skryć się i jeszcze przez kilka dni sprawiali kłopoty Federacji, czy to samobując próby odbudowy czy atakując policjantów bądź cywili. Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach wszyscy zostali wyłapani. Po Rebelii zwiększono "opiekę" nad pracującymi w straszliwych warunkach nieludźmi tak, by do czegoś takiego nigdy więcej nie doszło. 16 Batalion decyzją Heinricha Welffa został oddelegowany do ochrony placówek AdMach. 'Operacja "Goliat"' 'Miejsce: puszcza, brak jakichkolwiek miast Federacji w okolicy, stosunkowo najbliżej było Peterson.' 'Czas: kilka godzin.' thumb|163px|Layla PandorPo zniszczeniu Ciemnych Pól przez siły Generała Rabe Federacja nie spodziewała się w okolicach tego terenu jakichkolwiek problemów- okazało się jednak, że grubo się myliła. Masakrę przeżyła Layla Pandor- ugryziona przez Wampira Elfka i druga żona Lorda Andriena, ostatniego władcy Ciemnych Pól. Kobieta oprócz typowych Wampirzych umiejętności miała również dwa znaczące atuty- niewrażliwość na Słońce oraz niezwykłą inteligencję. Layla już w kilka dni po zniszczeniu jej domu trafiła do obozu Orkowego Wodza Gahry Wielkogębego i zahipnotyzowała go, de facto przejmując kontrolę nad jego niemałymi siłami. Wysłała naprzeciw wciąż obecnym w terenie siłom Generała Heinza armie dobrze wyszkolonych, potężnych zielonoskórych- zostali oni jednak rozgromieni a Layla ponownie musiała uciekać. Ich siła fizyczna wystarczała na bliskim dystansie, niestety Federacja nie pozwalała Orkom na zbytnie zbliżenie. Niezrażona kobieta odczekała aż Generał opuści okolice, po czym udała się do byłego domu, gdzie rzesze robotników miały tworzyć w pocie czoła miasteczko Peterson- Layla wielu pogryzła, kilku pożarła a pewna część przerażonych mężczyzn zdołała jej uciec i zawiadomić pozostały na terenie 8 Batalion, który przegonił Wampirzyce. Pogryzieni przez nią ludzie szybko zmienili się w jej pobratyńców i wrócili do swojej Pani- kobieta powtórzyła ten manewr jeszcze kilkukrotnie w różnych okolicznościach, dzięki czemu posiadła oddział silnych sług. Następnie rozpoczęła rajdy podjazdowe na pozycje Federacji otaczające budowane właśnie Peterson i mniejsze wsie wchłonięte przez ludzi. Po każdym swoim ataku kobieta zwiększała rzeszę swoich sług. Wiedziała jednak że jej strategia miała jedną poważną wadę- mogła prowadzić swoich wojowników jedynie nocą a i wtedy 8 Batalion bardzo chętnie używał przeciw niej wielkich lamp imitujących światło słoneczne. Dzialania Layli sprawiły tyle problemów Federacji, że kobieta została numerem jeden na liście najbardziej poszukiwanych osób. Najbardziej na złapaniu kobiety zależało 8 Batalionowi, który ponosił z jej powodów największe straty. Gdy pewnej nocy kobieta wraz ze swymi oddziałami napadła na wojskowy patrol jadący do Peterson, żołnierze doszli do wniosku że przyszedł czas na ostateczną rozprawę. 8 Batalion wysłał na miejsce walk 3 Plutony (3/4 sił), składających się w większości z weteranów Operacji Zmierzch Ciemności, by wyeliminować kłopotliwą Wampirzycę. Doszło do krwawej walki której kobieta nie była w stanie wygrać, więc gdy po efektywnym użyciu przez Federację specjalnych lamp została sama, ratowała się ucieczką. Plutony uznały że jest to idealna sytuacja- ich przeciwniczka była sama i ledwie kilka minut dzieliło ich od świtu. Ruszyli w pościg za kobietą która zaprowadziła ich do swojej kwatery- mającej jakieś 24m/2 wioski. Żołnierze zatrzymali się tam w poszukiwaniu śladów po Layli bądź jej ludziach, jednak zamiast tego natrafili na...Wróżki. Małe, latające stworzonka wielkości palca wskazującego były przez nich uważane za coś w rodzaju niegroźnego robactwa, większa część żołnierzy nie zwracała na nich jednak uwagi. Siły Federacji spędziły w okolicach wioski pół godziny nim zorientowały się, że nigdzie nie ma ich celu. Postanowili więc wracać do Peterson- wtedy jednak doszło do nich że wszystkie maszyny nie działają. Wszelkie kable, przewody oraz inne ważne części zostały zniszczone przez Wróżki, w dużej mierze pozbawiając całe 3 Plutony maszyn! Wściekli żołnierze gotowali się by wystrzelać sprawców sabotażu- jednak gdy tylko któryś zaczął celować, gałęzie wszechobecnych drzew zaczynały się gwałtowinie poruszać przebijać odsłonięte miejsca. W jednym momencie setki drzew wysunęło spod ziemi swoje potężne korzenie i ruszyło walczyć w obronie mieszkańców miasteczka- wtedy właśnie wyszło na jaw, że tak naprawdę nie były one po prostu roślinami, a Entami. Rozpoczęła się rzeź. Lżej opancerzeni żołnierze byli łatwymi celami dla Entów, za to Ci ciężej opancerzeni nie musieli się praktycznie wcale obawiać "byle drzew" i masakrowali ruszających na nich nieludzi. Z truchła każdego zabitego Enta natychmiast wyrastały dwa sięgające kilkadziesiąt metrów drzewa- doprowadziło to do takich stanów paranoi wśród żołnierzy że niektórzy zaczęli strzelać nawet do roślin, w większości przypadków marnując swój czas i amunicję. Dość szybko siły Federacji ruszyły do swoich pojazdów- większość z nich nie mogła się ruszyć z miejsca, ale broń pozostała w pełni sprawna. To był właśnie ostatni akt porażki żołnierzy 8 Batalionu- albowiem ich maszyny zostały opętane przez dusze zamordowanych Orków, które pozostawały na miejscu dzięki magii Wróżek. Nawet ciężko opancerzony piechur okazywał się być mało wytrzymały, gdy przeciwnik dysponował Ciężkimi Automatami Duera. Dopełnieniem rzezi był fakt, że drzewa które wyrosły z zamordowanych Entów przesłoniły pole bitwy cieniem dość mocnym, by do walki dołączył się ktoś jeszcze. W tym momencie wkroczyły Wampiry, skryte do tego momentu w korach położonych dalej drzewo-podobnych nieludzi. Masakry jaka się rozpętała nie przeżył żaden 'żołnierz. 'Skutki Fakt że po fakcie nazwano nieudaną operację zniszczenia sił Layli "Goliat" było bardzo istocie wymowne. Obława jaką Wampirzyca zorganizowała korzystając jedynie z mało znanych i (jak się wydawało) zupełnie niezgroźnych nieludzi była zupełnym szokiem dla Federacji. Na tyle poważnym że wydano Generałowi Heinzowi Rabe powrócić do tworzącego się Peterson i powiększono jego siły o trzy Bataliony. Jego zadaniem było znieść z powierzchni ziemi Wampirzycę i jej siły. Z 8 Batalionu pozostał jedynie jeden Pluton, więc gdy na miejsce przybyły siły Generała upokorzonych żołnierzy odesłano do Metropolii, by uzupełnić straty. Przez długi czas obrażano ich i wyszydzano jako "mężczyn których pokonały Wróżki". Z drugiej strony jakby na znak sympatii wkrótce w obiegu znalazło się powiedzenie "Nawet żołnierz pierdoła, gdy Wróżka pokazuje kły", oznaczające sytuację w małżeństwie gdy po awanturze zrezygnowany/przerażony mąż ustępuje żonie. Sama Layla triumfowała a jej imie zniewoleni nieludzie zaczęli szeptać z odpowiednim szacunkiem i nadzieją. Wampirzyca wiedziała że z takimi siłami jakie jej przysługują nie zdoła powtórzyć swojego wielkiego zwycięstwa, doceniała też talent dowódczy Generała Heinza Rabe. Posiadała jednak sławę, oddanych wojowników oraz sprzęt Federacji- więcej niż wystarczająco by stworzyć swoją własną grupę partyzancką, nazwaną (w ramach całkowitego upokorzenia Federacji) "Dziećmi Layli". 'Operacja "Czerwona Droga"' 'Miejsce: tzw. Czerwony Okręg' 'Czas: 5 dni' Tzw. Czerwony Okręg byłthumb|324px|Kuźnie Santhary (https://joelastowski.obsidianportal.com/wikis/a-bards-tale) obszarem który zajmowały trzy potężne miasta- Santhara (umieszczona pod ziemią), Stalnia i Kars. Wszystkie wspomniane miejscowości zamieszkiwali głównie Elfy, Krasnoludy i Gobliny, znaczącą mniejszość stanowili jednak również Ludzie oraz Ogry. Pomimo takiej mieszanki nie dochodziło tutaj do wielkich konfliktów pomiędzy mieszkańcami, głównie dlatego że każdy z nich miał specyficzne podejście do pojęcie rasy (niekiedy również płci) a rządzący miastami Komitet żelazną ręką trzymał wszystkich na przysłowiowej smyczy. Gdy siły 4 i 11 Batalionu pod dowództwem Wiktora Emanuela Russova dotarły do tych okolic nie ukrywały, że Federacja ma "ochotę" na ten rejon- potężne, sięgające niebios kuźnie oraz bogactwo w różnorakie cenne zasoby (metale, uran) sprawiało że Czerwony Okręg był dla państwa Welffa niczym dar z niebios. Generał Russov wysłał do Komitetu ofertę kapitulacji, na odpowiedź musiał czekać jednak ponad trzy dni, gdyż wniosek musiał najpierw przejść przez 12 różnych instytucji nim dotarł do zarządców miast. Gdy w końcu do Generała dotarła odmowna odpowiedź, rozpoczął ostrzał Stalni oraz Karsu. Jakież było zdziwienie Russova gdy po godzinie ostrzału przybył do niego Elfi wysłannik i poprosił o wstrzymanie ognia, gdyż w miastach trwają rozmowy o zmianie władzy. Generał nawet nie dosłuchał do końca wyjaśnień, bo gdy usłyszał od nieczłowieka że ten czuje się przedstawicielem homo sapiens, ''kazał go natychmiast rozstrzelać. Gdy następnie przybyła niosąca wiadomość ludzka kobieta mówiąca otwarcie że wewnętrznie czuje się Krasnoludem wściekły Russov kazał ją pojmać. Dopiero gdy przybył człowieczy wysłannik nie wspominający nic poza faktami z Okręgu, Generał dowiedział się w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje. Otóż okazało się że jedna z pierwszych bomb która spadła na Stalnie pozbawiła życia Przewodniczego Komitetu- reszta członków żeby podjąć jakiekolwiek działania musiała naradzić się pomiędzy sobą na temat wyboru kolejnego lidera. W tej sytuacji w Santharze Rewolucyjny Ruch Antyrewolucyjny prowadzony przez mało znanego stolarza rozpoczął rozmowy z obecnymi w mieście przedstawicielami Komitetu w celu pokojowego przekazania władzy. Rozmowy miały się poszerzyć o resztę elit Czerwonego Okręgu, jednak będące pod ostrzałem miasta nie były w stanie bezpiecznie przetransportować towarzyszy. W tej sytuacji Generał Russov zgodził się na półgodzinną przerwę w ostrzale, grożąc przy tym że jeśli nie otrzyma oferty kapitulacji w przeciągu godziny, rozpocznie szturm. Nim czas ultimatum nadszedł niedawny stolarz i obecny Przewodniczący z ramienia Rewolucyjnego Ruchu Antyrewolucyjnego Bolesław Elektriķis spotkał się z Wiktorem i zgodził się przyłączyć Czerwony Okręg do Federacji. 'Skutki' W wyniku rozmów pomiędzy Elektriķisem i Russovem ludzcy członkowie Komitetu zachowali swoje wysokie stanowiska oraz majątki. Ogółem mieszkańcy Okręgu okazali się być nadzwyczaj pomocni- nieludzie nawet nie oponowali gdy pakowano ich do gigantycznych ciężarówek i zmuszano by na obrzeżach swoich miast budowali dla siebie Obozy Pracy. Mieszkający tam ludzie z niesamowitym zapałem zgłaszali się do służby- było ich tak dużo, że zaprzestano wkrótce poboru, gdyż obawiano się że w okolicy zabraknie rąk do pracy. Federacja miała gigantyczne plany w stosunku do Czerwonego Okręgu- natychmiast wysłano tam całe rzesze specjalistów oraz tony sprzętu. W planach Przywódcy Santhara, Stalnia i Kars miały swoim potencjałem przyćmić nawet Dystrykt. Żeby unowocześnić ten region nie żałowano środków konwencjonalnych czy magicznych, przez co Czerwony Okręg praktycznie z dnia na dzień zmieniał się nie do poznania. Z racji roli jaką w planach Federacji miał odegrać region postanowiono dać mu znaczną ochronę. Wysłano na miejsce 3 i 17 Batalion- obydwa pod przywództwem Sheeva Malone, prawej ręki Generała Rzeźnika. Człowieka, który miał jeszcze zasłynąć w Federacji. 'Operacja "Zatoka" '''Miejsce: BeyondDepths Czas: 2 dni. BeyondDepths było jednym z dziwniejszych miejsc na które natrafiły armie Federacji- pochodzące prawdopodobnie z jakiejś Anomalii, zbudowane przy użyciu niezwykle zaawansowanej technologii miasto unoszące się na wodzie. Jej mieszkańcy byli ludźmi, w znaczącej wielkości potothumb|304px|Naga (http://www.deviantart.com/art/Bloody-Lamia-325119076)mkami amerykańsko-kubańskich rozbitków, którym udało się przetrwać w Kraju tylko i wyłącznie dzięki pomocy Nag- nieludzi będących z wyglądu mieszanką człowieka i węża. Ten gatunek ukazał ludziom wszelkie jadalne owoce oraz tworzył coś na kształt systemu wczesnego ostrzegania, przed nieludźmi lubującymi się w mordowaniu "przybyszy". Ich przyjaźń stała się na tyle silna, że oficjalną flagą BeyondDepths stał się obraz człowieka owiniętego delikatnie przez gigantycznego węża. Gdy siły Generała Marcusa Alzamirano przybyły na miejsce Nagi wiedziały, że nie mają naprzeciw Federacji wielkich szans. Gdy tylko dostrzeżono drony zwiadowcze całe hordy ludzi-węży ruszyły w kierunku miasta na wodzie. Generał widząc jak blisko były Nagi i ludzie postanowił nie dokonywać rzezi- przemawiała przez niego niechęć mordowania tych drugich jak i rozkazy, mówiące by BeyondDepths sprowadzić w całości. W takim wypadku trzeba było sięgnąć po inne metody- Marcus zaproponował negocjacje. Został bez problemu wpuszczony do wnętrza miasta na wodzie, gdzie niezauważalnie zaczął rozrzucać zdalnie sterowane pluskwy. Po kilku godzinach nie mających większego sensu mediacji Marcus powrócił do swoich żołnierzy. W jego bazie zaczęto zapisywać nagrania z pluskiew, tworząc dokładny obraz pływającego miasta. Dzięki temu Federacja dowiedziała się że na pokładzie nie ma żadnej zaawansowanej broni (jedynie kilka niewielkich dział artyleryjskich) i poznała położenie steru, dzięki któremu dało się kierować BeyondDepths. Marcus Alzamirano wziął pod swoją komendę jedynie jedną Brygadę Kawalerii, kazał jednak wcześniej zbombardować pozycje przeciwnika bombami dymnymi. Nagi oraz ludzie z BeyondDepths w panice wpakowali się do miasta i rozpoczęli ucieczkę w stronę CreepySea. Uboga artyleria rozpoczęła ostrzał sił Marcusa, jednak ograniczona widoczność sił BeyondDepths wraz z mobilnością sił Generała sprawiła, iż ostrzał nie dokonał wielkiego spustoszenia. Większy chaos nastąpił gdy nad głowami przebywających w mieście osób zaczęły przelatywać helikoptery, ostrzeliwujące od czasu do czasu losowe cele. Przelatywały na tyle szybko, że artyleria nie była w stanie ich wszystkich zestrzelić- chociaż kilka udało się uszkodzić na tyle poważnie, że wylądowały w morzu. Tymczasem Admirał Yuan Kłoczkowski, będący przywódcą społeczności, przebywał w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym, tuż przy sterze, trzymając kurs jak najdalej od Kraju. Nie zauważył nawet gdy jakaś potężna siła złapała go za gardło i cisnęła nim prosto w ścianę pomieszczenia. Przy sterach pojawiła się członkini Dzieci Heinricha- Szalona Kapelusznik. Yuan próbował jakoś powstrzymać dziewczynę, ta jednak przystawiła mu lufę do skroni, gotując się do strzału. Nie wiadomo co sprawiło, że zamiast zabić Admirała zwyczajnie go znokautowała. Po kilku minutach mieszkańcy BeyondDepths zorientowali się, że całkowicie zmienili kurs, zbliżając się szybko do brzegów Kraju. Natychmiasr ruszyli do pomieszczenia kontrolnego, przerażeni wyczynami Admirała. Było już jednak za późno- zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zauważyć, na pokładzie znaleźli się żołnierze dwóch Plutonów 19 Batalionu- żołnierzy wyspecjalizowanych w walkach na terenach wodnych. Rozpoczęła się krwawa walka przy której początkowo całkowitą przewagę miały siły Federacji, ostrzeliwując nieludzi nim jakikolwiek nawet pomyślał o ataku. Dalej było już jednak gorzej- wycofujący się mieszkańcy BeyondDepths zaciągnęli żołnierzy w ciasne i kręte uliczki swojego miasta, gdzie nie było miejsca na tego typu akcje i ludzie zmuszeni byli walczyć na bliski dystans. Nagi miały w tym wypadku niezaprzeczalną przewagę- były szybsze, zwinniejsze i silniejsze od swoich wrogów, których pancerze przystosowane były do walki z zagrożeniami podwodnymi, a nie walkami z silnymi niczym taran nieludźmi. Wężopodobne kreatury rozrywały na strzępy dziesiątki żołnierzy, nim padły pod naporem ciosów i strzałów, przez co uliczki BeyondDepths szybko wypełniły się krwią. Potem jednak Plutony zaczęły wykorzystywać obecne w mieście pluskwy, nie dając się zaskoczyć zajadłym wrogom. Tego typu sytuacja trwała mniej niż godzinę, do czasu aż miasto przybiło do brzegu. Ludzcy mieszkańcy w wiekszości się poddali- Nagi natomiast niczym huragan wypełzły hordami na brzeg. Marcus Alzamirano ruszył z siłami 1 Brygady Kawalerii wprost na szarżujących nieludzi. Nie doszło jednak do walki wręcz- żołnierze Federacji po prostu wykorzystywały konie by być w ciągłej odległości od przeciwnika i móc go ostrzeliwać z daleka. Nagi widząc w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazły zaczęły uciekać na wszelkie strony. Tymczasem Admirał Yuan Kłoczkowski zdołał odzyskać przytomność- gdy zdał sobię sprawę w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł, podpisał akt kapitulacji. 'Skutki' Wyłapywanie nieludzi trwało dwa dni- po tym czasie Generał Marcus Alzamirano doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli ktokolwiek zdołał uciec, to już więcej nie zostanie złapany. Nagi oczywiście spotkał "standardowy los". Wszyscy ludzcy mieszkańcy zostali wysiedleni z miasta i zgodnie z idącymi z Metropolii rozkazami mieli zostać przesiedleni do Czerwonego Okręgu, gdzie razem z mieszkającymi już tam homo sapiens mieli zostać poddani programowi reedukacyjnemu, nad którym czuwać miał nowy Gubernator i wice-przewodniczący AdMach, Richard Hal. Samo BeyondDepths zostało oddane pod kontrolę wydziału Doc, które po zbadaniu technologii z jakiej zostało ono stworzone zamieniło pływające miasto w fortecę i chlubę rodzącej się Marynarki Wojennej Federacji, na czele której stanął poddany praniu mózgu Yuan Kłoczkowski. 'Obława Petersonowska' 'Miejsce: szeroko pojmowane okolice Peterson.' 'Czas: 5 dni.' Dzieci Layli przez stosunkowo długi czas byli solą w oku sił Federacji stacjonujących w dawnych Ciemnych Polach. Po tym jak niemal zniszczyła siły 8 Batalionu na miejsce zostały skierowane siły 16, 11 i 227 Batalionu pod dowództwem Generała Heinza Rabe. Jakkolwiek Layla marzyła by zniszczyć siły znienawidzonych ludzi, tak musiała przyznać, że przeciwko takim siłom nie miała szans. Strategia która przydała się wcześniej (wróżki oraz duchy) okazywała się być nieskuteczna- 11 Batalion składał się z szalonych piromanów którzy palili żywcem te małe istotki, duchy natomiast nie były wyzwaniem dla Szamanów będących na usługach 227 Batalionu. O walce z 16 Batalionem, składającym się wyłącznie z maszyn kroczących oraz ciężkiej piechoty, nie było nawet co marzyć. Kobiecie było również coraz trudniej się ukrywać- zwiad lotniczy Federacji był w stanie wykryć większą część jej kryjówek a umiejętne dowodzenie ze strony Generała Rabe sprawiło, że organizacja Wampirzycy topniała w oczach.thumb|224px|Magnos (http://deerandfox.deviantart.com/art/Satyr-458230980) Wtedy jednak do Layli przybył gość- Magnos, Satyr i potężny mag który stał się znany po walkach w Elementarsis. Nieczłowiek zaproponował swoją pomoc w walce z Federacją, na co Wampirzyca nadwyraz chętnie przystała. Dużo później Generał Heinz Rabe rozpoczął planowanie "ostatecznego rozwiązania kwestii partyzantów". Przez cały swój pobyt w tworzącym się Peterson analizował każdy atak jaki Dzieci Layli przedsięwzięły- brał pod uwagę kierunek z którego nadszedł atak, zróżnicowanie rasowe przeciwnika, zawziętość, kierunek ucieczki i setki innych zmiennych. Dopiero gdy ułożył to wszystko w głowie, był w stanie rozpocząć operacje która w zamyśle miała zniszczyć Dzieci Layli. Gdy Peterson zostało niemalże ukończone, Generał Heinz Rabe rozkazał swoim ludziom natychmiast...wycofać się. Ku zdziwieniu i przerażeniu nowoprzybyłych i robotników w przeciągu kilku godzin w miasteczku nie pozostał nawet jeden żołnierz- miejsce o które Wampirzyca tak zawzięcie walczyła stało teraz puste. Generał natomiast rozproszył swoje siły na cztery grupy, z której każda była mieszanką sił trzech przysługujących mu Batalionów. Taka szansa nie zdarzała się nigdy przedtem- nieludzie gotowi byli od razu zaszarżować na Peterson, zostali jednak powstrzymani przez Wampirzyce. Kobieta nie wiedziała co planował jej przeciwnik, ale jasne było że Heinz oczekuje od niej (ba, zaprasza ją!) że ruszy do Peterson- pułapka była oczywista a Layla nie miała zamiaru w nią wpaść. Gdy nastała noc kobieta wysłała do miasta zwiad złożony z Wampira oraz kilku Wróżek- przezornośc kazała jej wypuszczać każde z nich z różncyh kryjówek i w różnych odstępach czasu. Oddział zwiadowczy raz o mało co nie natrafił na jedną z grup Federacji, zdołał jednak niezauważony przedostać się w okolice miasteczka. Wtedy jednak z nieba wyleciały pociski, a huk i ogień pochłonęły życia kilku Wróżek i ciężko raniły Wampira- cud jednak że którekolwiek przeżyło ten ostrzał. Przerażeni nieludzie zaczęli uciekać do swoich kryjówek, nieświadomi tego że robią wszystko tak, jak oczekiwał Heinz. Generał miał prostą strategię- dał przeciwnikom przynentę której nie mogli zignorować. Nad niebem Peterson latały drony bojowe. Gdy tylko jakiś nieczłowiek zbliżył się do miasteczka, wpadał w objęcia zaklęcia które Szamani rzucili na tereny Peterson- magii która sprawiała że rzucający ją człowiek przyjmował percepcję ofiary, jak gdyby widział jej oczami. Gdy tylko zaklęcie zadziałało nieczłowiek miał zostać przepędzony a następnie śledzony. W ten sposób Generał poznał lokację kilkunastu kryjówek Dzieci Layli. Dalej wszystko szło dosyć prosto. Po poznaniu lokacji wszystkich kryjówek Generał Heinz Rabe rozkazał każdej z grup "oczyścić teren". Zaskoczone Dzieci Layli w większości przypadków nie były w stanie nijak się bronić, przez co placówki oporu były szybko oczyszczane. Nieliczni którzy przetrwali byli przesłuchiwani tak długo, aż Federacja dostawała informacje dotyczące innych kryjówek. W jednej chwili cała organizacja Wampirzycy znalazła się pod krwawym oblężeniem, tracąc z godziny na godzinę więcej członków. Wściekła kobieta wiedziała jednak że prędzej czy później jej przeciwnik pozna również jej lokalizację. W tej sytuacji skontaktowała się z Magnosem- jak dotąd nie korzystała z jego pomocy i to była jej największa karta atutowa. Im bliżej było końca nocy, tym bardziej desperackie wydawały się akcje Dzieci Layli- w pewnym momencie siły Generała Heinza musiały przejśc do defensywy, gdyż zamiast szukać kryjówek nieludzi, musieli się od nich opędzać. Tajna broń Wampirzycy- Enty- dotąd ukryta przed siłami ludzkości ujawniła się w całej swojej potędzę. Podobny drzewom gatunek w jednym momencie ruszył naprzeciw siłom Federacji, masowo dokonując mordów na lżej opancerzonych żołnierzach. W tej sytuacji dosłownie wszystko stało się wrogiem, mali i duzi nieludzie a nawet roślinność. Generał Heinz Rabe rozkazał strzelać "do wszystkiego co nie jest Federacją", przez co rozpętalo sie prawdziwe piekło. Głównie przez siły 11 Batalionu, który korzystając z dobrodziejstw miotaczy ognia palił wszystko co próbowało ich zabić (albo przynajmniej mogło próbować). Na to liczyła Layla. Magnos znajdował się pod opieką Wampirzycy, gdyż w krótkim czasie przyzwał zbyt wiele istnień z Zaświatów. Obecne teraz w Kraju Żywiołaki Ognia połączyły się z opanowującymi całe okolice płomieniami, przekierowując je przeciw żołnierzom Federacji. Zaskoczeni ludzie patrzyli nie tylko jak płonący las obraca się przeciw nim- ale jak robią to wiązki ognia wylatujące z miotaczy! W tej sytuacji ciężar walk spadł na Plutony 16 i 227 Batalionu. Największe spustoszenia oczywiście tworzył ten pierwszy- potężne maszyny i ciężko opancerzeni wojownicy nic sobie nie robili z otaczających ich płomieni oraz nieludzi. W pewnym momencie jednak całkowicie się to zmieniło- do gry weszły Elementare (notka: łuki zaklęte tak, że wylatujące z nich strzały niszczyły wszystko nie zostało stworzone naturalnie, nazwane tak po Bitwie o Elementarsis). W jednej chwili zaskoczeni, otoczeni przez płomienie wojownicy znaleźli się poza swoimi maszynami i pozbawieni pancerzy. Sytuacja zrobiła się jeszcze straszniejsza gdy jasnym stało się, że opanowane przez Żywiołaki płomienie nie raniły nieludzi- Dzieci Layli mogły więc bez problemu atakować swoich przeciwników. 11 i 16 Batalion przeżywały najtrudniejszą bitwę w swojej historii- przez co ciężar bitwy musiały wziąć na siebie siły 227 Batalionu. Gdy nadszedł świt i sytuacja wciąż była tragiczna Generał rozkazał odwrót do Peterson. Niedługo potem nad lasem pojawiły się samoloty, które nie zrzucały bomb a pianę, mającą ugasić szalejące pożary, ich działania były jednak utrudnione gdyż ogniste duchyoraz żołnierze wyposażeni w Elementare skutecznie utrudniały lotnikom zadanie. Siły 16 i 11 Batalionów wycofując się ponownie się połączyły i jako pierwsze wyruszyły do Peterson, pozostawiając za sobą wycofujących się wolniej towarzyszy z 227. Rzeź trwała nadal i na tym etapie wcale nie było jasne, dla kogo obecne wydarzenia były Obławą. Następnego dnia wszystkie siły Federacji znalazły się w Peterson a Generał Heinz rozkazał bombardowanie pozycji Dzieci Layli- wszystkim czym tylko się dało. Wampirzyca przewidziała taką ewentualność, dlatego nakazała swoim wojskom szarżować na miasteczko, tak by zminimalizować odległość pomiędzy walczącymi. W ten sposób kobieta doprowadziła do walk wewnątrz miasta- po raz pierwszy jej przeciwnik był dość słaby, by mogła tego dokonać. Layla nie była jednak lekkomyślna i wiedziała, że nie miała dość sił by wygrać taką bitwę. Mieszkała jednak na tych terenach przez stulecia i wiedziała rzeczy, o których Federacja nie miała pojęcia. Trzeciego dnia walk w miasteczku dzięki zdecydowanemu przywództwu Generała Heinza Federacja zaczęła odzyskiwać inicjatywę i wypychać nieludzi z miasteczka. Był to również dzień w którym Layla i Magnos zdołali przebić się kilkadziesiąt metrów pod powierzchnie miasteczka, gdzie znaleźli się w starych katakumbach. Kobieta nacięła swój palec a spływająca z niego krew opadła na posadzkę, budząc uśpione hordy nieumarłych. Zombie, szkielety, duchy i wszelakiej maści maszkary w liczbie trzykrotnie większej niż siły Federacji powstały, by na rozkaz swojej Pani dokonać zemsty na ludziach. 'Skutki' Obława Petersonowska zakończyła się dla Federacji katastrofą. Dzięki geniuszowi Generała Heinza udało się niemal zniszczyć siły Dzieci Layli, jednak obecność potężnego maga oraz zmysł strategiczny Wampirzycy sprawiły, że teraz to siły Federacji musiały się bronić. Generał Heinz rozkazał swoim żołnierzom natychmiast przejść do obrony. Natłok nieumarłych był problemem z którym nawet siły trzech Batalionów nie mogły sobie poradzić. Póki co Federacja miała dość sił żeby ledwo się bronić- w tej sytuacji największym sukcesem Generała było bezproblemowe ewakuowanie ludności cywilnej. Tymczasem rozpoczeto już operację mającą na celu uratowanie sił Generała. Na czele sił 14 i 21 Batalionu Federacji stanęła Elizabeth Terrance. Towarzyszyć jej miał jeden z najpotężniejszych członków Dzieci Heinricha, Tadeusz Żbirowski. 'Operacja "Wiedeń"' 'Miejsce: Peterson' 'Czas: brak danych.' 'thumb|324px|Niemartwi atakują (http://vladmrk.blogspot.com/2011/09/undead-bringing-plague.html)'Wychodzące z katakumb hordy niemartwych powiększały się z każdą mijającą chwilą, doprowadzając siły Federacji na skraj desperacji. Linia obrony ustalona przez Generała Heinza cofała się z każdą mijającą godziną. Layla miała te przewagę że miała haka na każdy Batalion- Żywiołaki przejmowały miotacze 11 Batalionu, a gdy jakiś silniejszy Szaman z 227 próbował go ratować, padał ofiarą niemartwych pomiotów. Na nie z kolei lekarstwem były potężne maszyny kroczące 16 Batalionu, z którymi Dzieci Layli radziły sobie przy użyciu Elementarne. Wobec takiej przewagi przeciwnika prawdopodobnie każdy inny dowódca dawno by się wycofał, bądź zginął pod naporem wroga- Heinz jednak twardo trzymał się w miasteczku. Nie zamierzał być "jedynym Generałem który oddał teren nieludziom". Upór wrogiego Generała nie martwił Wampirzycy- wiedziała że w podziemiach dawnych Ciemnych Pól czają się jeszcze tysiące czekających na przebudzenie niemartwych. Z tak wielką armią mogła marzyć nawet o ruszeniu na Metropolię. Po raz pierwszy od powstania Federacji nieludzie zyskiwali przewagę- Layla wykorzystała to i rozesłała po terenach Kraju wiadomości, zachęcające mieszkańców do połączenia się przeciw ludzkiemu reżimowi. Wiedziała co prawda że siły Federacji już szykują się by wspomóc Heinza, nie obawiała się ich jednak zanadto. Początek Operacji "Wiedeń" nadszedł gdy za nieludzką linią frontu przeleciał samolot, który zrzucił w tłum niemartwych Tadeusza. Mężczyzna wyposażony w najbardziej śmiercionośny pancerz bojowy na świecie masakrował dziesiątki otaczających go przeciwników, wbijając klin w atakujące hordy sług Wampirzycy. Obecni na lini frontu nieludzie wyposażeni w Elementarne dostali rozkaz, by wyselekcjonować małą grupę która ma zająć się członkiem Dzieci Heinricha. Wtedy jednak siły Federacji przeszły z obrony do agresywnego kontrataku, wiążąc obecne na linii frontu siły walką. Tadeusz był jednym z najpotężniejszych członków Dzieci Heinricha, sam nie był jednak w stanie wiecznie stawiać czoła masom nieludzi. Wkrótce do akcji wkroczyły inne siły. Generał Elizabeth Terrance uderzyła na siły Layli od strony wciąż zniszczonego lasu, niemal okrążając nieludzi. Prowadzony przez nią 21 Batalion wbił się w tyły sił nieludzi niczym nóż w masło. Nieludzie należący do "żywych" w pierwszym uderzeniu zostali całkowicie zniszczeni. Magnos natychmiast zaczął przygotowywać magiczne łuki- w pośpiechu, przez co zmarnował dużo energii. Wyposażeni w nie nieludzie zaczęli ostrzeliwać pojazdy 21 Batalionu, a sama obecnośc maga sprawiła, że stawiali znacznie silniejszy opór. Siły Generał Elizabeth zaczęły się wycofywać, a tuż za nimi ruszył Magnos. Korzystając ze swoich uprawnień wziął pod swoją komendę wszystkich "żywych" nieludzi i ruszył w pościg, przekonany że zniszczy w ten sposób wojska, które przybyły na pomoc Heinzowi. Doprowadził tym samym jednak do załamania jedności wśród Dzieci Layli, za co Wampirzyca była na niego wściekła. Póki co skupiła się jednak na walce z kontrofensywą Generała Heinza i robiącym niemałe zamieszanie Tadeuszem. Tymczasem 21 Batalion skutecznie odciągnął siły pod dowództwem Magnosa z dala od miasteczka. Walka przeniosła się w okolice terenów w których siły nieludzi upokorzyły 8 Batalion. Elizabeth Terrance postanowiła naprzeciw Elementarne wykorzystać eksperymentalną broń Federacji- nanoboty. Hordy małych robotów razem z ludzkimi żołnierzami rozrywały na strzępy wrogów państwa Welffa. Nieludzie próbowali używać naprzeciw nim magicznych łuków, jednak nanobotów było o wiele za dużo. Pozbawiony dużej części swojej mocy Magnos zdał sobię sprawę, że znalazł się w pułapce. Tymczasem kontrofensywa Generała Heinza Rabe traciła impet. Tysiące niemartwych spychało siły 11, 16 i 227 Batalionu na skraj Peterson, a uwięziony pośród nich Tadeusz został zaciągnięty na samo dno katakumb, skąd co minutę wychodziły nowe siły lojalne Wampirzycy. Wtedy jednak z nieba zaczęły spadać bomby a w oddali udało się usłyszeć dźwięki silników. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się siły 14 Batalionu "Mieczokrzyżowców", które uderzały dokładnie w to samo miejsce w które wcześniej uderzał 21 Batalion. Tym razem jednak nie mieli za zadanie oderwać części armii Layli a całkowicie ją zniszczyć. Idealna synchronizacja działań lotnictwa, piechoty i ciężkich maszyn sprawiła, że już w przeciągu pierwszej godziny 14 Batalion wbił się głęboko w trzon sił Dzieci Layli. Wampirzyca rozkazała stacjonującym na linii frontu żołnierzom będących w posiadaniu Elementarne natychmiast ruszyć naprzeciw Mieczokrzyżowcom, siły Generała Heinza jednak skutecznie im to uniemożliwiały. Nie był to bynajmniej koniec kłopotów Wampirzycy. Z katakumb po kilku godzinach wyskoczył Tadeusz Żbirowski, który zaczął przedzierać się przez niemartwych adwersarzy, przebijając się do żołnierzy 227 Batalionu. Niedługo po tym jak zdołał to osiągnąć, nastąpił gigantyczny wybuch w katakumbach. Okazało się że utknięcie członka Dzieci Heinricha pod ziemią było zaplanowane- zrobił to by umieścić tam masywny zbiornik szybkootiweralny ze skondensowaną plazmą, zwany też potocznie "Bombą Plazmową". Eksplozja była na tyle silna że wstrząsnęła całym Peterson i okolicami, pogrzebała też pod górami ziemi i plazmy armię Layli. Wampirzyca w jednej chwili przestała być kobietą planująca zajęcie Metropolii, a stała się przegraną w walkach o swój dom. Siły nieumarłych które zdążyły wyjść na powierzchnię były potężne, ale nie dość by poradzić sobię z potęgą czterech Batalionów prowadzonych przez Generała. Layla Pandor rozkazała swoim niemartwym poddanym szarżować z całych sił- po to by Federacja zajęła się nimi, a nie ją. Podobnie postąpił Magnos. Widząc że nie ma szans wygrać z potęgą ludzkości przeniósł siebie oraz garstkę innych nieludzi w inne miejsce w Kraju. Pozostawieni przez niego żołnierze zostali albo zamordowani, albo dostali się do niewoli. 'Skutki' Operacja "Wiedeń" zakończyła się sukcesem. Po kilku godzinach od jej zakończenia Peterson zostało oczyszczone z obecności nieludzi i mogło zostać ponownie zasiedlone. Federacja zrobiła później prześwietlenie podziemiom miasteczka, i po kilku "kontrolnych eksplozjach" stwierdzono, że zagrożenie nieumarłymi zostało zlikwidowane. Mimo wszystko sława jaką zdobyła Layla Pandor była ogromna. Wciąż istniejące społeczności nieludzi widziały w niej ostatnią nadzieję na zniszczenie Federacji, a sama Wampirzyca skutecznie wykorzystywała różnorakie pogłoski i opowieści na swój temat by zdobywać sojuszników. Nie kontaktowała się z Magnosem którego obwiniała o swoją porażkę. Ich ścieżki miały się jednak jeszcze skrzyżować. Siły Generała Heinza były w opłakanym stanie. 11 Batalion stracił 2/3 swoich zasobów, z 16 było niewiele lepiej. Najlepiej trzymał się 227, chociaż i tak poniósł największe straty w swojej historii. Generał Heinz Rabe wraz z siłami tego pierwszego Batalionu wycofał się do Stalni, dwa pozostałe skierowano do Dystrytku. Generał Elizabeth Terrance i podlegające jej siły z kolei miały się cieszyć "wieczną wdzięcznością" Federacji i mieszkańców Peterson. 'Cios w Plecy' 'Miejsce: Czerwony Okręg' 'Czas: kilkanaście zdradzieckich godzin' Generał Heinz Rabe po cieżkich walkach wraz z 11 Batalionem musiał wycofać się do Czerwonego Okręgu, by uzupełnić zapasy i wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Mógł liczyć na naprawdę wielkie wsparcie, gdyż wedle raportu Gubernatora Richarda Hala oraz Sierżanta Sheeva Malone'a w pełni lojalna populacja zdołała w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy utworzyć 10 pełnych Batalionów (w połączeniu z obecnymi na miejscu 3 i 17 dawało to siłę jaka nie stacjonowała w żadnym innym miejscu w Federacji!).thumb|350px|Insurekcja rozpoczęta (https://www.walldevil.com/28755-fight-futuristic-artwork-scifi-soldiers-war.html) Generał wraz z żołnierzami 11 Batalionu przeniósł się więc do Stalni, gdzie postanowił odpocząć. O świcie następnego dnia Generał został zaproszony na prezentację 39 Batalionu oraz najnowocześniejszego sprzętu który został mu przydzielony. Heinz wraz z Richardem i Sheevem zasiadł na loży, obserwując całą rzeszę gotowych do walki żołnierzy. W pewnym momencie do loży wbiegł jakiś żołnierz, prosząc Hala i Malone'a na słowo. A gdy na miejscu pozostał jedynie Generał Rabe, rozpoczął się akt zdrady. Będący na prezentacji wojska czołg CG LDZ/CAD w.2g "Stefan" skierował swój laser dalekiego zasięgu prosto w loże i wystrzelił dwukrotnie, niszcząc ją doszczętnie. Nie był to jednak koniec- kilka Ciężkich Samolotów Bojowych typu "Miażdzyciel" wzleciało nad koszary w których stacjonowali żołnierze 11 Batalionu i rozpoczeli bombardowanie. Pośród huku i eksplozji zdezorientowani żołnierze zaczęli uciekać w stronę "sojuszniczego" 39 Batalionu- lecz ten od razu otworzył ogień. Na obrzeżach miasta rozpoczęła się rzeź lojalnych synów i córek Federacji. Tymczasem kilku żołnierzy zbliżyło się do gruzów loży, chcąc odciąć martwemu Generałowi głowę i ukazać ją w FedNecie. Jakiez było ich zdziwienie gdy spośród gruzów wyskoczyła postać wyposażona w pancerz Kampfhund i zaczęła ostrzeliwać przeciwników z Automatów Daunera! Generał Heinz zawsze nosił przy sobie czarne walizki "na wypadek gdyby został sam". Jak dotąd powszechna była opinia że trzyma tam pornosy- okazało się że trzyma tam części do pancerza. Nie spodziewał się zdrady, jednak przezorność kazała mu wyposażyć się w pancerz bojowy- i to uratowało mu życie. Tymczasem w całym Czerwonym Okręgu odezwały się megafony. Sheev Malone wygłosił długie, natchnione przemówienie: mówił o przeznaczeniu "mas" w rządzeniu Krajem, o morderczym ciosie jaki trzeba zadać "brunatnej hydrze" oraz ogłosił Insurekcję przeciw władzy Federacji. Ku zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu Generała zewsząd dochodziły odgłosy poparcia a flagi Federacji były rozrywane na strzępy i wymieniane na takie czerwono-żółte. Odgłos rzezi jaka dokonywała była na żołnierzach 11 Batalionu dochodził do uszu Heinza. Wszystkie Bataliony stacjonujące w Czerwonym Okręgu przez otwarty kanał przyrzekły wierność nowym ideałom, zmazały swoje numery i zastąpiły napisem "Libertatum". Zaraz potem nowopowstała armia ruszyła na szereg najbliższych Obozów Pracy, by wyzwolić "ideologicznych towarzyszy". Generał Heinz nie miał szans na ucieczkę ani skuteczną walkę z buntem, nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać. Do jego komunikatora doszła jednak wiadomość ze współrzędnymi potężnej fabryki AdMach- nawet jeśli przez głowę mężczyzny przeszła myśl że może iść prosto w pułapkę, to nie wydawał się tym za bardzo przejmować. Generał Rabe połączył się z wciąz walczącymi niedobitkami 11 Batalionu i samemu walcząc z siłami zdrajców rozkazał wszystkim ruszyć w kierunku fabryki. Po ponad godzinie krwawych zmagań wykończony Generał wraz z 112 żołnierzami swojego Batalionu znalazł się w fabryce, gdzie powitała go garstka żołnierzy 16 Batalionu, oddelegowana kilka miesięcy temu do ochrony placówek AdMach, dowodzona przez znanego z czasów walk w Dystrykcie Karola Tano. Przedstawił on siłom Federacji bezcenne informacje: na kilka tygodni przed rozpoczęciem buntu do Richarda Hala przybył ludzki czarownik (notka: później rozpoznany jako uczestniczący w walkach w Elementarsis Wikchaln) ''który przedstawił mu wizję "zaklętych w żelaznych ciałach dusz, niszczących Pałac Metropolii". Od razu rozpoczęły się dochodzenia oraz prześwietlenia żołnierzy pod kątem lojalności- Halowi wbrew pozorom nie służyły one by dowiedzieć się kto jest lojalny, ale by wiedzieć kto gotów jest zdradzić! Gdy Karol zaczął podejrzewać że Wiceprezes AdMach szykuje się na coś złego, z premedytacją dał mu do zrozumienia że nie pała miłością do Federacji. Tylko dlatego on i jego ludzie wciąż żyli, podczas gdy z innymi żołnierzami 16 Batalionu nie było żadnego kontaktu. Sheev Malone (obecnie samozwańczy Wojenny Przewodniczący Republiki Libertatum) po otrzymaniu raportów o przeżyciu Generała Rabe wpadł w szał. W stronę fabryki wysłane zostały siły mające ją odbić. W takich okolicznościach rozpoczęła się Insurekcja Malone'a. 'Skutki' Gdy tylko do Federacji doszły słuchy o zdradzie, wielu nie mogło w nią uwierzyć. Prawda była jednak zapisana krwią lojalnych żołnierzy których niedobitki walczyły teraz o przetrwanie wewnątrz jedynego, wciąż "lojalnego" budynku w Stalni. Pierwszy zareagował Generał Rzeźnik, nie czekając nawet na rozkazy z Metropolii. Pod jego komendą znalazły się Bataliony "Duchy", "Dzieci Stepów" oraz "Pancerne Żółwie", wzbogacony również obecnością Klanów Stalowej Lufy, Jadeitowego Króla (ten Klan jest obecnie częścią Kojota) oraz członkini Dzieci Heinricha, Yukino Cere. Jego pierwszym celem były okolice Obozów Pracy. Z rozkazu Metropolii przeciw buntownikom wysłano również 21 i 19 Batalion pod dowództwem Generał Elizabeth Terrance. Ona planowała uderzyć od razu w Stalnie. Władze Republiki Libertatum jednak również nie próżnowały. Obozy Pracy zostały uwolnione, ludzie wybici a nieludzcy więźniowie wyposażeni w najnowocześniejszą broń. Ci którzy nie byli dość silni by jej używać zostali wybrani jako delegaci, których miano rozesłać po całym Kraju, by zebrali sojuszników w walce z Federacją. 'Operacja Młot na Zdrajców' 'Miejsce: okolice Santhary' 'Czas: 1 dzień' Sam fakt że Czerwony Okręg się zbuntował był dla Hydry niesamowitą kompromitacją i organizacja desperacko próbowała odkupić swoje winy. Jednym z wielu małych zwycięstw było zalanie Libertatum falą sfałszowanych wiadomości- w ten sposób rząd Malone'a i Hala sądził np. że Generał Rzeźnik przybywa do nich w asyście "tylko" 10 Batalionu. thumb|300px|http://www.paperhi.com/Toplist_Best_35901/download_2560x1440 Sheev służył niegdyś pod rozkazami Rzeźnika, toteż wiedział że nie można go niedoceniać- kazał więc wysłać w okolice Santhary siłę "zdolną walczyć z 10 Batalionami". Takiego rozkazu oczywiście nie wykonano, chociaż siły wysłane naprzeciw Generałowi były naprawdę duże. Armie Republiki i Federacji spotkały się na polach na których obecne były ruiny wyzwolonych Obozów Pracy. "Egzekutor", czyli prywatny pojazd Rzeźnika był pierwszą rzeczą jaka objawiła im się przed oczami, więc dowodzący Armią Libertatum Zindber (Elfka uważająca się za krasnoludzkiego mężczyznę) rozkazał ukrytej za linią frontu artylerii natychmiast otworzyć ogień. Pociski całymi seriami poleciały w stronę pojazdu Generała, wszystkie jednak w tajemniczy sposób eksplodowały wysoko w powietrzu. Niezrażony tym Zindber rozkazał ruszyć w stronę sił Rzeźnika. Wtedy oczom zdrajców ukazali się żołnierze Batalionu "Dzieci Stepów". Wywiązała się krwawa walka pomiędzy siłami Libertatum a walczącymi z nieludzką dzikością żołnierzy Federacji. Generał Rzeźnik wykorzystywał do maksimum mobilność tego Batalionu- rozkazywał atakować szybko i równie szybko się wycofywać, po czym cały proces powtarzać. Dla wyposażonych w ciężkie pojazdy żołnierzy Libertatum było to niczym walka z hordą małych owadów- ale owadów które śmiertelnie gryzą. Zindber nakazał zmienić strategię i rozpocząć wycofywanie się w stronę Wąwozu Braterstwa, gdzie Libertatum posiadało stałe, dobrze okopane pozycje, z których mogliby ostrzeliwać mobilnego przeciwnika. Rzeźnik zauważył że wróg zaczyna się wycofywać, czemu zdecydowany był przeszkodzić- w walce na otwartym polu miał dużo większe szanse na wygraną. W tym momencie na polu bitwy pojawiła się Yukino Cere, która ruszyła na czele "Dzieci Stepów", krzycząc o końcu zdradzieckiej rebelii. Widząc potężną członkinię Dzieci Heinricha siły Libertatum zaczęły się wycofywać w o wiele mniej skoordynowany i tchórzliwy sposób- panice w pewien sposób poddał sie nawet Zindber. Chwilę później jednak zdradziecki "Goliat" rozerwał jej ciało na strzępy. Informacja o śmierci Yukino Cere przeszła szybko przez obydwie strony konfliktu. Przytłoczony niesamowitym zwycięstwem jaki zesłał na niego los Zindber rozkazał szturmować siły przeciwnika, by ostatecznie pokazać wyższość nad Federacją. "Dzieci Stepów" natychmiast zaczęły się wycofywać, co rozbudziło jeszcze większy entuzjazm pośród zdrajców. Pościg za siłami znienawidzonego wroga sprawił, że siły jednostki wyposażone w cięższy kaliber pozostały daleko za lżejszymi towarzyszami. To była pułapka. Gdy tylko siły Libertatum znalazły się daleko od miejsca w którym rozpoczęła się bitwa, ziemią wstrząsnął wybuch. Podziemne ładunki wybuchowe eksplodowały w idealnym miejscu- takim w którym wytworzyły wyrwę w całej obecnej Armii, dzieląc ją de facto na dwie części i wprowadzając niesamowity chaos. Zindber próbował jakoś zaradzić całej tej sytuacji jednak jego plany (i życie) zakończyła kula snajpera "Duchów". Stojące na czele pościgu lekkie jednostki musiały po kilku intensywnych minutach stawić czoła potędzę pojazdów "Pancernych Żółwi" oraz Klanu Stalowej Lufy, druga, "cięższa" połowa musiała sobie poradzić z kolejnym atakiem "Dzieci Stepów" oraz....Yukino Cere. Kobieta która padła wcześniej była po prostu dobrze ucharakteryzowaną żołnierką, która poświęciła swoje życie by zwieść przeciwnika. Pozbawione dowódcy, przesiąknięte strachem jednostki zdrajców próbowały się wycofywać, jednak "Duchy" oraz Klan Jadeitowego Króla zamknęły krąg oblężenia w okolicach pola bitwy. Jedynie jednej Grupie Bojowej (100 osób) udało się przebić a następnie przedostać do Wąwozu Braterstwa. Reszta albo dostała się do niewoli, albo zginęła. Pierwsza poważna bitwa Insurekcji póki co zakończyła się dla Libertatum porażką. 'Skutki' Największymi przegranymi bitwy okazali się żołnierze Libertatum którzy trafili do niewoli. Nieludzkiej części z kazano udać się do ruin Obozów, gdzie związano im ręce drtem kolczastym i kazano sprzątać gruzy przy użyciu własnych zębów. W przypadku problemów brutalnie się z nimi rozprawiano. Ludzka część armii natomiast to było coś zupełnie innego- prawo Federacji zabraniało torturować osoby "dominującego gatunku", więc ''homo sapiens byli bezczelni i opryskliwi dla swoich oprawców nawet w niewoli. Sądzili że nic im za to nie grozi. Przy każdym innym Generale mieliby rację- ich pech polegał na tym że trafili na Tiego. Rzeźnik rozkazał wyciąć uszy wszystkim martwym nieludziom znalezionym na polu bitwy- nieważne czy Elfowi, Krasnoludowi czy Orkowi. Następnie to samo rozkazał zrobić ze...wszystkimi ludźmi! Tak jak dla zaoszczędzenia czasu trupom wycinano uszy szybko i przy użyciu fachowych narzędzi, tak w przypadku zdrajców w ruch poszły nożyczki do paznokci, piły, pilniki czy po prostu ręce. Pozbawienie możliwości słuchu nie było jednak najgorsze. Na koniec całego makabrycznego widowiska Generał Rzexnik rozkazał przyszyć trupie uszy ludziom. Ogłosił że od dzisiaj są oni dla Federacji brudnymi nieludźmi i wysłał ich do ruin Obozów, by podzielili los tych, z którymi dzielili broń. Kara ta, chociaż spektakularna była bardzo czasochłonna, przez co resztki Armii Libertatum zdołały dostać się do Wąwozu i się okopać. Po zdaniu szczególowego raportu dla Czerwonego Okręgu Sheev Malone zapewnił, że wsparcie niedługo przybędzie. Nie był gołosłowny, gdyż każda nieludzka społeczność do której Libertatum wysłało emisariuszy, odpowiedziała na wezwanie pozytywnie. Piekło Insurekcji miało dopiero nadejść. 2012 2013 'Operacja "Tartar"' 'Miejsce: Kryształowy Półwysep' 'Czas trwania: 6 dni' Kryształowym Półwyspem nazywano miasto zbudowane ze szkło-podobnej substancji, które znajdowało się się na mierzei na północny wschód od metropolii. Było to miejsce zamieszkane przez potężnych elfich magów, a miejscowe biblioteki zawierały wiedzę magiczną na wszystkie dostępne tematy. Pod szklanymi iglicami i piramidami życie przebiegało powoli i spokojnie, dopóki nie przybył satyrzy mag imieniem Magnos, który ostrzegł o ścigających go ludziach. Magowie wiedzieli, że żyli nadal tylko dzięki potężnej barierze broniącej dostępu na mierzeje od powierzchni wszystkiemu co ludzkie, lecz znali upór i pomysłowość ludzi, więc przygotowali się na sforsowanie przez swych wrogów i tej przeszkody. Zadanie zabicia Magnosa i zniszczenia wszelkiego oporu otrzymał znany ze swej bezwzględności pułkownik Wolfang Eisenstein dowodzący Szóstą Kompanią 88 Batalionu, która to nosiła niesławny przydomek "Czarnokrwistych". Plan Eisensteina zakładał wykorzystanie 6 prototypowych bomb wodorowych zdetonowanych na głębokości około 1 km pod ziemią w celu naruszenia stabilności Kryształowego Półwyspu i w konsekwencji zniszczeniu go. On natomiast wraz z "Czarnokrwistymi" miał zająć się dywersją na powierzchni. Pierwszego dnia trwania operacji ruszyły podziemne koparki, które miały dostać się pod cel i umieścić ładunki, natomiast na powierzchni żołnierze ruszyli równym, mechanicznym krokiem skazańców ku barierze tylko po to, by zostać spopielonymi przez energią, z której się składała. Wolfgang rozkazał zatem rozpocząć ostrzał w celu przeciążeniu przeszkody, na nic jednak się to zdało, lecz ostrzał trwał do 3 dnia. Gdy operatorzy koparek poinformowali, że znajdują się już w połowie drogi, Eisenstein kazał wezwać do siebie szamanów z 227, którzy stacjonowali niestety w odległych częściach Federacji. Gdy w końcu przybyli w odpowiedniej liczbie, to Koparki znajdowały się zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od bariery. Trzeba było działać szybko, więc gdy Szamani odprawiali rytuały mające na celu wytworzenie otworu w barierze, to żołnierze 88'ego maszerowali już zakuci w czarne pancerze przyozdobione jedynie symboliką śmierci i napisami mającymi dodać im odwagi w obliczu śmierci. Idealne zgranie pozwoliło wejść całej kompanii prowadzonej przez Wolfganga wyposażonego w CPBF na teren Kryształowego Półwyspu i rozpoczęcie nierównej walki z przeważającymi siłami magów, podczas, gdy za ich plecami zamknęła się bariera. "Cały czas do przodu! Ani kroku w tył!" miały brzmieć słowa pułkownika, gdy "Czarnokrwiści" weszli pomiędzy cuda architektury i sztuki strzelając we wszystko co żywe i niszcząc wszystko co stanęło na ich drodze, podczas gdy głęboko pod nimi inżynierowie spieszyli się jak mogli aby zdążyć na czas z podłożeniem ładunków. Eisenstein dostał meldunek o podłożeniu bomb o poranku 6 dnia ataku, gdy przedzierał się przez kolejne piętra najwyższej wieży Półwyspu uzbrojony tylko w miecz i Tarczę Kinetyczną, gdyż całą resztę uzbrojenia tracił na ulicach i niezliczonych walkach w innych budynkach. Teraz wraz z garstką ocalałych szedł na szczyt, tam gdzie czekał na niego Magnos. Wojownik i mag starli się po południu, gdy wycieńczony Eisenstein w końcu dotarł na szczyt, sam, gdyż wszyscy jego podkomendni zginęli w walce. Sam pojedynek trwał zaledwie kilka minut, podczas których człowiek stracił lewą rękę i obie nogi, lecz gdy tylko satyr stanął nad nim z dumą, ten resztką sił pchnął go mieczem w brzuch i rozkazał wysadzać ładunki. Nagły wstrząs podniósł całą okolicę o całe 10 metrów, by następnie cisnąc wszystkim pośród fale CreepySea, gdzie zginęły wszelkie ślady zarówno po elfach, co i ich pogromcach. 'Skutki' Kryształowy Półwysep jak i cała jego okolica zmienił się w malowniczą zatokę, której dno zaścielają ruiny niegdyś wspaniałego miasta i trupy poległych. "Czarnokrwiści" oraz ich dowódca w końcu dostąpili łaski i pośmiertnie zostały cofnięte wszystkie zarzuty wobec nich, jakie zostały postawione po Insurekcji Malone'a. 2014 2015 2016 W BUDOWIE Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures